Shining Stars, Moon Dusts, and Magic
by lingerintheshadows-2
Summary: It started as friendship when he played her a song. Then, there was the teasing, and him confessing. He stated a belief and she knew it wasn't always right. "Well then, let me prove it to you, Daidouji-san." This is a story about love, music, and magic. (ET)
1. PROLOGUE

**NOTES**

This is an ET. I know it is not canon but, yes, I still want them together. Let's say that there's no Clear Card Arc, that everything went smooth and everyone grew up, and that they had normal lives after.

There will be **_future side stories_** after this. They will be written separately from this multi-chaptered story.

* * *

 **THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC!** Maybe there will be mentions of songs but NOT that much to categorize this as a song fic.

If you want to feel the story, I recommend you to listen to "Fine" by Jo Hyung Woo & Jang Jae in, and "Palpitations" by Ben – the same goes for the future side stories.

 **"Fine"** is a Korean song (sad) from the drama "Shopping King Louie", while **"Palpitations"** is a Korean song (happy) I heard from the series "The Producers". I don't know why I chose Korean songs for an Anime fanfiction, written in English, but they bring the kind of ambience I want to put into the story.

Also, there is this Japanese song **"Hour Time"** by Hey! Say! JUMP for graduation feels.

Check my tumblr page for the series and story updates! - **"I AM CGM"** (iam-cgm). Go to "FanFic" category/tag. This includes related pictures and soundtracks.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura and do not own the picture (as for photos) on the cover art, even though it was overall edited by me. Credits to Jason Mraz for his **"Love Someone"** , Carpenters for their **"Close to You"** , and Don McLean for his wonderful piece, **"The Birthday Song"**.

 *****ENJOY READING! *****

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

He sat behind her.

Is this yours?

I believe it is.

She took the pen and smiled.

Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun.

He returned a smile.

Welcome back, Hiiragizawa-kun.

Thank you, Daidouji-san

 _They were two perfect polite people._


	2. CHAPTER 1: Shine

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** The song was originally played in guitar but let's just say that Eriol, dear Eriol, have a piano version of the piece. R&R! Thanks!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Shine**

It was an ordinary peaceful morning. The students were all in their class. The corridors were quiet. The teacher was already late fifteen minutes.

Two violet orbs scanned the common surroundings. Daidouji Tomoyo observed on her seat with a usual smile on her face. She loved ordinary days. They were now in high school but their ordinary day routine remained the same as it was when they were in elementary.

Tomoyo knew well enough what an ordinary morning would be.

Sakura would tell stories about her morning, infuriated by her brother calling her a monster. On the other side, Syaoran-kun would say something to Sakura that would make the girl smile to him and would make his face entirely red afterwards. Then, Yamazaki would suddenly enter the conversation with a story about ancient aliens and their connections to the Great Brittain, to which the cute couple would believe on. Right there, Chiharu would mediate and stop Yamazaki with a mallet from nowhere. Slowly, the conversation would somehow lead to Naoko's ghost stories and to how good Rika's culinary skills were.

And just like what she had predicted, the ordinary day routine went on before her.

Tomoyo watched her friends with satisfaction, fully pleased and contented sharing her opinion every now and then into the conversation.

It would go on as it was up until someone from the class reported, yelling, "Sensei's here!"

In a flash, the students sat on their respective seats and waited as the teacher entered the room and apologized.

"Apologies, class, this is just so sudden." He scratched the back of his head. The class wondered why. He continued, recovering, "I believe you have a new classmate."

The class went, 'Oh, there's a new student.'

The teacher called, gesturing towards the door, "Come here and introduce yourself..."

The expected new student stepped on the room.

Before she could even settle her own reaction, Tomoyo felt Sakura's jaw drop in surprise beside her and heard Syaoran and Yamazaki stand up from their seats.

The new student didn't have to introduce himself. Most of the class knew him back in elementary.

Syaoran yelled out in recognition, "YOU!" Then, Yamazaki shouted secondly, "Buddy!"

Next, the whole class went frenzied, "HIIRAGIZAWA-SAN!"

It wasn't an ordinary day, after all.

* * *

He sat behind her, just like before.

"Is this yours?" he asked in a low tone, when the students were all calmed down and when the teacher was currently writing on the board.

She turned her head to her right, sliding her vision to see the thing he was poking against her arm. It was a pen. She must have dropped it somehow that morning. She replied, "I believe it is." She took the pen from his hand and smiled, "Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

He returned a smile and nodded courtly.

Then, she remembered she hadn't said a word to him about his return. She took the chance, "Welcome back, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"Thank you, Daidouji-san."

 _They were two perfect polite people._

* * *

Much to Sakura and Syaoran's relief, Hiiragizawa's return was not because of some trouble about the cards. They were all fine and the world was generally balanced and at peace. But – "Why?" Syaoran had once insistently asked. His simple reply was – "It seems _better_ here, right?"

Hiiragizawa Eriol had changed, like everybody else in the group. He was taller, attractively lean, and matured. Still, his saccharine smile remained intact on his face. He was still the English gentleman with his midnight blue hair and indigo eyes.

Being academically genius and athletic, he became the center of attraction of Tomoeda High's female population. He gained a lot of people wanting to meet and know him. All the same, he remained with his old friends – chatting, laughing, having lunch together, telling lies with Yamazaki Takashi, and teasing Li Syaoran, his 'cute little descendant'. He stayed with his friends: Sakura, Syaoran, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and yes, _Daidouji._

To put it entirely, he was still their old friend.

* * *

Through Tomoyo's eyes, the daily routine had changed ever since Hiiragizawa entered their lives for the second time.

Sakura would tell stories about her morning, infuriated by her brother calling her a monster. On the other side, Syaoran-kun would say something to Sakura that would make the girl smile to him and would make his face entirely red afterwards. Next, Hiiragizawa-kun would leave a remark that would make the two turn the shade of tomatoes. Then, Yamazaki would suddenly enter the conversation with a story about ancient aliens and their connections to the Great Brittain, to which Hiiragizawa would agree and to which the cute couple would believe on. Right there, Chiharu would mediate and stop Yamazaki (only him) with a mallet from nowhere. Slowly, the conversation would somehow lead to Naoko's ghost stories and to how good Rika's culinary skills were.

Then, they would all laugh together.

* * *

It had been a year since he came back to Tomoeda.

Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol remained friends, remained polite to each other, like old times.

 _Smile and talk._ Usually, there were only smiles. Somehow, those gestures were enough for them and so, they rarely talk.

Theirs was more like a companionship. They would sometimes sit with their group and watch as observers, observing everyone. They would be satisfied with that. And then again, they would _smile and (rarely) talk._

* * *

SAKURA. Syaoran. Chiharu. Takashi. Naoko. Rika. _Hiiragizawa._

Hiiragizawa Eriol was a friend.

"… _a friend of my friends…"_

"… _a friend beside me…"_

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan…"

The dark-haired heiress withdrew her eyes from the lecture book and glanced at her best friend beside her seat. Sakura's face was almost on her desk, holding the book as a cover to avoid attention. Tomoyo smiled before leaning towards her desk as well. She whispered back, "What's that, Sakura-chan?" There was obvious concern in her friend's eyes.

Sakura pouted shortly, "Are you sure you're not going to the trip? Isn't it your – "

"I am fine," cut Tomoyo.

"This is three days," the cherry blossom emphasized, lifting her three fingers. I do not want you to be left alone on your day. I can always skip the trip and – "

"My, my, Sakura-chan, no," Tomoyo shook her head. "We can always celebrate after." She took a glance at the boy behind Sakura who was busy reading the chapter on his book. Syaoran had planned something for Sakura. He hadn't mentioned anything but Tomoyo knew it somehow. She didn't want to ruin his plan by causing Sakura skip the trip.

Tomoyo turned once again to her best friend, "Aren't you excited about it? You should not skip."

The cherry blossom ran her fingers to ruffle her short brown hair. "Ahhh! I hate this!" She sat up straight and looked over her history book, glaring at it as if it was something worth blaming for. "And there I was thinking that it was good for you to be a part of the student council!"

A loud cry was heard across the room, "KINOMOTO-SAN!"

* * *

"Tomoyo dear, I can't make it tonight. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, kaa-san."

"Really? Tomoyo…"

"It is really okay, kaa-san. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

The bus departed from the school premises at exactly seven o'clock in the morning. Tomoyo waved goodbye at them. At the back of the vehicle were Sakura and the others, waving back at her. Tomoyo specifically looked at the Chinese boy and gave him a thumbs-up. Syaoran tilted his head in question. She merely smiled sending him a message that she knew. Right there, the boy reddened and hid behind Yamazaki. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh.

And then, they were out of sight.

After a minute of standing at the school gates, Tomoyo sighed. She wanted to 'capture the moment' on the trip by herself but she couldn't. Sending her 'people' to capture it was the only thing she could do.

Tomoyo hated it as well that there was an emergency issue for the upcoming festival that year and so, she had to stay behind to fix it. She had to do her part as the Vice President of the student council.

Of course, she was not alone. There was always the President.

"Let's start, Daidouji-san," he said, gesturing inside. "After you."

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

They went inside.

* * *

Tomoyo looked over the pages of the thick record book for the upcoming festival. Unwarily, her forehead contorted. She hated it being stuck inside the student council office while the others were on their three-day trip somewhere outside Tomoeda. And it was her…

Daidouji Tomoyo had grown up, yes, but she was still a human. 'Little things' bother her still. _Alone._ She hated being alone, hated being left behind. How come she ended up in the office with nothing but pile of papers and annoying numbers?

'On this day?!' Tomoyo almost crumple the page of the record book before her. Realizing that she was acting irrationally, she sighed deeply.

That was when Hiiragizawa, after a long silence, talked. "That's it. Let's go and take a rest for a while." She glanced up at him, surprised that he had said a thing. She almost forgot that, just like her, he was stuck in the office as well. He was leaning on his chair, while massaging his right wrist with his left hand.

She smiled politely, "No, I am not yet finished. Go ahead."

He countered a smile, "I am not yet done as well but it is getting boring in here, don't you think?"

'Boring' was not the right word. Maybe, the more appropriate word was 'irritating'.

They were busy. The two of them were incredibly busy with tons of papers filed on their tables. The sun was already up above the roof and they weren't still reaching half of their works for the day. Because of that, Tomoyo replied, "I'll stay here." She gave him an apologetic smile and gazed down to the records on her desk.

"Won't you have lunch?"

"I think I have bread inside my bag." She lied and maybe he would leave her then, and make her officially alone.

There was silence until he said, "Liar."

She stopped and slowly turned to look up at him, surprised. It was the first daring and less than polite remark she had ever heard from Hiiragizawa Eriol. "Excuse me?"

Hiiragizawa stood up from his chair and walked to her cubicle. Standing, he stared down at her with serious eyes. For a moment, she was intimidated. "Daidouji-san…" he called, a Cheshire cat smile forming on his face. "Let's go."

* * *

They were in the music room. He brought their lunch to the music room. She stayed and stood beside the closed door, wondering. Maybe, it was proper to ask. "Hiiragizawa-san, what are we doing here?" She was trying to be polite nevertheless. "We are not allowed to eat here."

Tomoyo watched the powerful mage walk across the room in silence, seemingly ignoring her presence. She waited until he sat down before the piano and put his fingers on the keys.

'Oh...' He was about to play. Tomoyo prepared herself to listen to the piece.

Then, he played with his long and slim fingers on black and white keys. His hands were transferring from one place to another, creating music with an upbeat tune. His face was glowing despite of the darkened room which was only being lightened by the afternoon sun entering through the glass wall. His glasses were glimmering against the small light, hiding his indigo eyes from her view. All the same, Tomoyo knew that Hiiragizawa was enjoying what he was doing. She could tell well enough that his heart was into the piece he was playing. There was passion in him. It shone brightly on his face.

The tune was somehow familiar to her. And, where did she hear that? It was an old song – that she was certain.

Tomoyo waited until Hiiragizawa played the last part of the song, ending it with a single key. She applauded right after; giving him an honest smile that she had enjoyed the piece and that somehow he had helped on lightening up her mood. "Amazing, Hiiragizawa-kun!" she praised and he bowed from his seat, smiling at her. Then, she inquired, "What's the name of the song?"

Hiiragizawa's smile widened up. It was different though. It was sincere, Tomoyo noticed. He replied, "The Birthday Song, Daidouji-san."

Hearing that, Tomoyo froze up on the spot, eyes widened. 'Oh…'

Hiiragizawa Eriol remembered. Tomoyo had someone with her who knew – had someone presently with her, and not outside Tomoeda or outside Japan, who really knew.

He greeted formally, "Happy birthday, Daidouji-san." She was speechless. He laughed shortly, "What? Did you actually think I do not know? Daidouji-san," he paused to close the lid of the piano, "I am a _friend_. Of course, I remember."

On that day, Hiiragizawa Eriol made her feel lighter and peaceful.

* * *

SAKURA. Syaoran. _Hiiragizawa._ Chiharu. Takashi. Naoko. Rika.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was a friend.

… _a close good friend…_

* * *

 **NOTES:**

The Birthday Song by Don McLean (1972)


	3. CHAPTER 2: Star

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Sorry for the delay. Here's Chapter 2! ENJOY! Review please.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Star**

It was two weeks after the trip that her best friend confronted her. Kinomoto Sakura had Syaoran-kun behind her as if backing her up. The couple cornered her near the gate after the class.

Sakura was in a state wherein she couldn't confine a giggle. They were all grown up and Sakura was still as energetic and cheerful as ever. With this, Tomoyo was happy. She graced them with her sweet smile.

It was just a matter of time. Sakura jumped up from her position and burst out asking, "What happened?!"

This question waver the natural smile of the Daidouji heiress. She tilted her head slightly, "Sakura-chan?"

"Eriol-kun and you, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura enveloped Tomoyo's hands with her own, jumping once again, expressing a hopeful expression. Tomoyo couldn't help but notice the slim gold ornament around Sakura's perfect wrist, glinting against the fading rays of the setting sun. It was a symbol of the undying love of the lone wolf to the cherry blossom. Li Syaoran had perfectly made their relationship official on top of the mountain on the class's trip.

Kinomoto Sakura seemed so happy. Her life had become so perfect after then. Daidouji Tomoyo was of course happy as well. _She should be._

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura's cry dragged Tomoyo from her wandering thoughts.

The heiress smiled worriedly, "What's with me and Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Sakura pouted. She made it look like Tomoyo was hiding something. This time, Syaoran interfered with a frown, a little bit curious but only being protective in a way. He uttered cautiously, "We noticed that you and Hiiragizawa-san became so close when we returned from the trip. What happened then?"

"YES!" Sakura nodded vigorously, jumping once again. This time, she giggled.

Tomoyo's expression was nothing but puzzled. She asked, "You noticed?"

"We noticed," Sakura released her hands and gestured freely. "All of us noticed. You are always with him."

Tomoyo's smile dropped. Her gazed stayed on the slim bracelet around Sakura's wrist. She said softly, lifting her lips to a small smile, "Sakura-chan, I am his vice. Of course, I am always with him."

"Hoe?" Sakura's head tilted to a side.

Tomoyo continued, "There's nothing with me and Hiiragizawa-kun." She expressed a reassuring smile. At that, Syaoran's frown deepened.

* * *

" _I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sakura-chan."_

* * *

It was true.

Hiiragizawa Eriol had become more than just a shadowy friend from Tomoyo's life. Amusing it seemed; it had taken her a day, a piano, and a greeting for her to change her view of the mage before her, for her to notice him in a way – the same mage that had been hanging around them for over a year, the same superior officer in the student council.

How did she not notice?

Right there and then, Daidouji Tomoyo allowed Hiiragizawa Eriol to step further into her life. She allowed him in and welcomed his twisted attempts of laughter and ideas of fun.

* * *

 _Partners._

They would see them work, walking around the school premises, discussing plans with ton of papers. Hiiragizawa Eriol would adjust his glasses and then he would say the smartest strategy. Daidouji Tomoyo would remark and she would take note. Together, they would always produce the best for Tomoeda High.

The King and Queen.

The Epitome of Perfection.

Who would interfere, anyway? Who would dare separate two perfect people working together to make Tomoeda High a perfect place to study in?

* * *

Because they were the heads of the student council, they had been brought up to the faculty (which was above them) to solve the matter. They had been asked to wait on the uncomfortable cold sofa just outside the office.

"You shouldn't have punched Tekei-san, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo flashed him an angry stare, remembering how Hiiragizawa fiercely punched the rude rugby player who had been reported by lower years as a bully and a pervert.

With his arms crossed before his chest and his one leg confidently over the other, Hiiragizawa replied coolly, "Pardon, Daidouji-san, but I think the brute deserved some."

"Hiiragizawa-kun! You're the student council president. You can't just involve yourself into a fight. You're supposed to be a role model."

By that, he finally stared back at her, "I believe I am a role model. I defended what is right. I stood my ground. I protected you."

He protected her. Yes, that afternoon, when the reported thug was so near to hurt and assault her in the middle of the field, Hiiragizawa had unexpectedly came and punched the player fully on the face. She was thankful but – "That's not it!"

He arched his eyebrow. "Then what?"

For some reasons, Tomoyo had nothing to reply. They fell silent. The heiress remarked after a while, "That was Syaoran-kun's move," a teasing smile appeared from her lips, remembering the additional kick the mage had given to the rude student, "I didn't know that you also know how to kick like that."

"One of the things I know of."

"So Clow was also a martial artist?" She nudged his elbow with hers.

"No," he briefly replied then added, "Clow Reed was a magician. Hiiragizawa Eriol is also a martial artist." He withdrew a quick Cheshire cat's smile and then nudged her elbow back.

* * *

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"You're very welcome, Daidouji-san."

* * *

The case of Hiiragizawa-kun beating Tekei-san was dismissed by the faculty. The faculty's decision favored the President's side.

* * *

She took one final glance to the bulletin board. Having memorized it a bit, she turned and walked through the naturally lighted corridor along with the 'genius' mage.

To her dismay, Hiiragizawa Eriol got the highest rank. She came in second.

"It is not fair," she sounded not too disappointed though, hugging the pile of records she was carrying to her chest. "You have already gathered enough knowledge ahead of me."

THE Hiiragizawa-san lowly chuckled beside her, "Well, we have the same grade in History. Calculus is a different thing."

She frowned slightly, remembering some sleepless nights trying to figure out derivatives. "You had another lifetime to practice. I only had short one."

He halted for a moment as if reconsidering something. "Well…"

She stopped as well and raised an eyebrow, waiting, "Well?"

"I am afraid Clow was not a Math Wiz, but Eriol is." He withdrew another Cheshire cat's smile.

* * *

 _Hiiragizawa Eriol was complex. He had claimed once, "I'd been Clow but I am never Clow._

* * *

She noticed it.

He was different whenever he was laughing.

His laugh was kind of odd and far different from his small and polite smiles and Cheshire ones.

First, he would oddly look at her, eyes widening comically. Then, he would snicker, preventing himself from bursting out, making an odd sound of forced moderation of laughter. His shoulders would arch forward and he would hold his stomach. More suppression of laughter and he would pat his knee repeatedly to ease the pressure forming inside him. Failing, Hiiragizawa Eriol would burst out laughing, his voice soothing and manly, loud and light. His shoulders would shook and he would clap, expressing more. Then, he would say, "Daidouji-san, Daidouji-san…" another bellow of laughter, "…you never fail to amuse me. Never."

And then, she would laugh. She couldn't imagine herself laughing. She couldn't describe her own laughter. It must be terrible. Still, she would freely and carelessly laugh before him.

 _It seemed natural._

* * *

He noticed it.

She was different whenever she was genuinely laughing, unrelated to Sakura.

Her laugh was kind of odd but at the same time kind of cute – creepy and pretty. She always looked like a demented Clause with her own version of Ho Ho Ho.

First, her eyes would go wide and then would turn to slits in a dreamy fashion as her lips curved up to her cheeks. Then, there would be giggles and snickers. Knowing the upcoming burst of emotion, she would cover her mouth with both of her hands and then, she would hop from her position as if it would contain her amusement. Failing, she would bellow and burst her rather awkward but feminine version of Claus's laughter. Then, she would say, "Clever. Very clever, Hiiragizawa-kun."

And then, he would laugh. He couldn't imagine himself laughing. He couldn't describe his own laughter. It must be terrible. Still, he would freely and carelessly laugh before her.

 _It seemed natural._

* * *

It had been two years indeed – a year of being stranger-like friends and then another year of being partner-close friends.

Two years together.

He had stopped calling her 'Daidouji-san' – at least, in his mind.

* * *

She seemed lost. Her eyes were fixed somewhere on the clear blue sky. It was lunch. It was time for their little group to gather somewhere at the school yard. They were supposed to meet and eat. Supposed – for they hadn't been able to for the past couple of days. All were seemingly occupied to their own little busy worlds they had made for themselves.

Sakura with Syaoran. Yamazaki with Chiharu, or with his so-called the 'girl-of-my-dreams'. Naoko with the senpai of the Literature Club. Rika with Terada-sensei, meeting secretly during lunch.

It seemed like it would be another not-meeting-at-lunch again.

"Daidouji-san." He called, breaking her trance. He gave her a small genuine smile when she turned her head to acknowledge him.

"Hiiragizawa-kun."

"May I join you? It would be an honor."

She frowned for a little. Then, she patted the space beside her on the grass. "Of course. Always." She gave a small smile – so fast it hadn't reached her eyes. She turned to the sky once again. Lost and purely occupied with her thoughts. A hint of sadness and disappointment were on her face.

He knew what she was thinking.

He sat and composedly said, "I know I am not enough but I want you to know that I am here, Daidouji-san."

She smirked but refused to look at him still, "As if you have a choice. As if I have. But, thank you. Really." Another pause. Eriol was quiet. "I am fine, if you are worried," she voiced out, seemingly reading out his thoughts. "I just…" she hesitated and looked at the grass before her, "I just miss the routine, the daily one."

"Me too," he agreed for comfort. He casted a wide smile afterwards, "It appears like I became your new daily routine. Seeing you every day, every hour and every minute, in the room, in the student council office, at lunch, and even going home, I am quite surprised we haven't still exchanged faces." He smirked and added cheekily, "Though I will not complain if the matter happens."

"What the hell, Hiiragizawa-kun?!"

"Such words from a fine lady."

"I am no fine lady."

"I know, I know."

Another silence occurred. This time, he bravely stated to fill up the gap and because he had a strong feeling she needed to hear it somehow, "Some people, even friends, tend to grow separately from one another. It is a process, letting people grow and develop in their own way. We will be separated for certain, in some ways. But, it doesn't mean we are no longer connected. If one needs his or her friends, they will come and aid. That's also a form of true friendship."

"Hmm" was the only reply of the heiress.

 _She seemed not satisfied of his words._

* * *

"Hmm, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Let's date."

* * *

"You're going?" his dark-skinned guardian asked him. The same bored voice echoed around the room.

His master, however, only shrugged and flattened his traditional dress, facing the mirror. He casually replied, "She asked me to."

Another silence ruled over, until Spinnel Sun spoke up once again, "You care, deeply care, master. I can see you have already gone far from that boundary." The word 'again' was somewhere at the end of the statement. The truth was – he had already crossed that boundary. The first time was with another woman.

Eriol froze up on his spot. His eyes landed somewhere. He dared not look at the image of his guardian from the mirror. He sighed, eyes softening, "I know."

He didn't know the exact time he started to deeply care for her. All that he knew was that one day he realized, _Daidouji Tomoyo meant a lot to him._

* * *

"Remind me again of why we are here." – I am going to lose my sanity, he mentally added.

"We are here to capture the moment."

"And, why am I here, particularly?"

"You are to accompany me, for it will be weird for me to come alone in this star gazing couple event." She paused. He looked like he was expecting something. "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

He laughed hollowly, "You wound me, Daidouji-san. There I was thinking we are here to gaze at the stars and I am here as your date. This is a lovely festival and you ruined the moment."

"There's no moment to ruin between us," she said casually, eyes turning dull. Then, she lightened up and exclaimed, "But there are moments to capture!"

"Strike two, Daidouji-san." He brought his hand to his chest, clutching the soft material of his yukata, expressing a hurt gesture, "I will certainly be dead at the end of the night."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, Hiiragizawa-kun." Then, she turned to her camera to capture the rather sweet but still awkward moment of Sakura and Syaoran. The brown-haired couple was sitting on the same field of short grass. They were quite far from them, and far from other couples gazing at the stars.

Eriol and (mostly) Tomoyo had chosen to blend with the other random couples. With this, Eriol was uncomfortable. However, Tomoyo seemed to never mind, quite contented with the cover the crowd was giving her. She had reasoned, "The crowd will hide us and Sakura and Syaoran won't notice and the moment will be natural."

Eriol glanced at the far couple. He caught up Syaoran giving Sakura a light kiss on the cheek. At this, Eriol smirked. After a year of officially being together, they were still shy to one another. Beside him, he heard the heiress giggle. She seemed like she was really enjoying the show.

Really.

 _Really?_

A small pain tugged his heart for a reason.

 _Hiiragizawa Eriol knew the truth._

He forcefully withdrew his eyes from them and gazed up to the clear and starry night sky above. He didn't want to see her like that – senselessly and selfishly torturing herself. Why?

 _Hiiragizawa Eriol also knew why._

Unfortunately.

Shifting, he laid completely on the grass, filling his vision with nothing but the starry night sky of Tomoeda. He moved his arms and made them as pillow beneath his head. Star Gazing. He should at least make the most out of it.

Once again, Eriol heard Tomoyo giggle from her position. He averted his eyes from the stars and turned them to the camera she was holding. From the screen, he saw the zoomed-in image of Kinomoto and Li doing real and deep kisses. He had to suppress his mirth as well.

Tomoyo snickered louder than the first.

Eriol shortly sighed and uttered, "Okay, you had the shot, Daidouji-san. I think it's time for you to enjoy the festival yourself."

It seemed that Tomoyo didn't hear him. She was too occupied on the scene. And that was why, Eriol had to move his arm from under his head and drag Tomoyo from her shoulder to the soft grass.

The heiress yelped. She landed right next to the mage, their faces inches apart. After a second or so, she glared at him. Eriol's expression was plain. She glared harder. Eriol insisted with a frown. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and attempted to sit up but Eriol grasped her arm and kept her steady with him. "No, Daidouji-san. This is a star gazing event where you should gaze at the stars."

He knew that Tomoyo would open up a smart argument. She started, "Oh, but I don't want to gaze at the stars. What do I do?"

Eriol smirked, moving his face closer to her, "I think it is indeed a problem because I want to star gaze."

"Then star gaze on your own."

"But don't you remember you dragged me into this? Forcefully? Unwillingly?" Tomoyo frowned. Guilt started to appear on her perfect face. Eriol had to suppress his laughter. He coughed and continued, "The only favor I am asking for this randomly-dragging-me-into-this festival is to star gaze with me."

"Why together?" Oh, why she had to ask.

His face softened. He composedly looked into her eyes, "It is always nice and worthy doing things with you. Always." He grinned, "You know that, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo's face was blank. She blinked.

 _Oh, she can't get it. Wise but completely clueless._

It was Eriol's time to roll his eyes. He turned once again to the stars above, slightly frustrated. To his relief, Tomoyo stayed and just like him, finally gazed at the twinkling heavenly bodies.

He was enjoying the proximity and the silence. He always liked this kind of moments when they would fall in comfortable silence and be close to each other. It made him feel relieved, fresh, light…

He heard her hum beside him. That voice – oh that soothing voice! – was always bringing him up to cloud nine.

Tomoyo was humming naturally, lost in her own starry world. Eriol recognized the music. He said, startling her, "Jason Mraz. Love Someone."

She turned to him with a teasing smile on her lips, "Oh! There I was thinking you were stuck in the oldies."

His eyes widened at the remark, "What?!"

She covered her mouth and hid her laughter. At this, he frowned deeply, but the heiress continued to laugh and so, he laughed as well. When she was settled he remarked calmly, "When you love someone, it goes back to you. True, just like how magic works."

Her smile fell, and it meant a thousand things. Sadness, loneliness, insecurity, rejection – they were all extremely hidden inside. Nonetheless, he still noticed.

"If that so, then I don't believe in magic."

He forced a casual tone. "You know that there is magic," he pointed.

"Yes, but not that way."

"You…" he hesitated, "…don't believe in that part?" _Of all people?_ Eriol was utterly surprised.

She didn't reply, but he knew her silence meant 'yes'. She dragged her eyes back to the stars.

Eriol felt like he needed to explain. "Well, yes, the truth is not absolutely written in the lyrics, but the point is – even if it is not the love that you are expecting, one way or another, in some other forms, something good will somehow goes back to you." He brought his hand to their view and counted with his fingers, "Love, friendship, truth, experience, _happiness_ … in any other forms." He brought down his hand and waited for her reaction.

"Hmm" was the only reply of the heiress.

 _She seemed not satisfied of his words._

* * *

"Is that Rika-chan?" Tomoyo leaned on her elbows.

Eriol did the same and faced the same direction. Far away from the star gazing field was the running figure of the said girl, crying.

"Yes."

* * *

Somehow, after so many attempts, the group had gathered together.

Only to stop someone from withdrawing.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sasaki Rika punched her desk with her both fists. She was in deep rage. Never had they seen the matured girl lose her control. It was good that the class had long gone dismissed and there were only few students left in the school premises.

They knew they had to confront her or it would be too late. They were too afraid they would lose Rika from their group.

"We do or at least, we are trying!" Chiharu moved forward towards the desk the enraged girl was sitting before. "Don't lock us up, Rika-chan!"

"Tell us!" Sakura insisted.

"NO!" Rika shook her head. Tears were forming from her dark-brown pools.

Chiharu had enough of this stubbornness. She yelled back, "TELL US WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT HAPPENED? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!"

With one hateful inhale, Rika bellowed, "WE BROKE UP!" She hit the desk with her first once more. "THERE, ARE YOU SATISFIED?!" Tears burst out from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Everyone was stunned. Speechless.

Rika continued with solid stresses, "I can't do this any longer! Maybe if I stop…" she paused only to flash them with determined expression, "…maybe he won't be ashamed of me anymore!" Right there and then, she stood up from her seat and bolted out from the room.

They knew. She won't be coming back to school.

While the others were so shocked and Sakura and Naoko were weeping deeply, Eriol's expression was flat. He slid his vision to the dark-haired heiress beside him. Just like him, she had a blank face.

He knew she was afraid. _Her nightmare was turning to reality._

* * *

"She's not in town. She left and we don't know where."

"How can she do this to us?"

* * *

SAKURA. _Hiiragizawa._ Syaoran. Chiharu. Takashi. Naoko.

 _From then, they seemed always incomplete._

* * *

Somehow, they found a way to heal and move on. Staying strong, that was all. Until, another calamity came.

"Guys!" Yamazaki's voice rang through their ears.

Chiharu was ready to smack the head out of the boy for being late. She was even massaging her knuckles. It was then when all eyes got widened when the late boy presented a beautiful girl to them.

Chiharu stopped for a moment.

"Guys," Yamazaki repeated. He was so happy. He looked so happy. "I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Minako Akane."

Silence. It was Naoko who broke the eerie silence, "I thought it was just a lie!"

Nobody had thought that it was another girl. They had been fully convinced that his so-called 'girl-of-my-dreams' was none other than Mihara Chiharu.

"No way! I won't lie on such things!" He laughed cheerfully, seemingly not noticing their surprise. "Guys, I just found the girl of my dreams!"

* * *

Their love story was classic.

Minako Akane was a girl with a flowery window.

Yamazaki Takashi was the boy next door.

One day, their fates intertwined.

* * *

Yamazaki Takashi had no idea why Mihara Chiharu became so distant from him after that.

* * *

"Do you think we should speak and wake the hell out of Yamazaki?" Syaoran suggested with a scowl on his face. The sun was setting, creating an orange and red effect on the side of his face.

It was Eriol who shook his head, "No. I think we should let things be and don't intervene. Let Yamazaki-san realize it himself." Takashi seemed happy enough. The newly announced couple was so in love with each other, and as for Chiharu… It was clearly a one-sided love.

Sakura agreed, "Yes, I think Eriol-kun is right."

Syaoran's frown deepened. He turned to the mage with an intense glare and muttered, "As you say so." He straightened his arm and entangled his hand with his girlfriend. "We'll then goodbye. I will walk Sakura home now."

Sakura beamed, "Bye, Tomoyo-chan! Bye, Eriol-kun!" The dark-haired pair bade their goodbyes back.

Tomoyo's face was graced with a cheerful smile, but Eriol couldn't help but notice her sadness by the sight of her best friend and her lover.

As soon as the couple disappeared from the corner of the street, the two student council officers started to walk on their way home together.

* * *

Tomoyo was walking ahead of him, lost in her world once more, barely acknowledging the presence of a certain mage tailing after her.

With her every step, the pavement was creating a sound of distinctive, unusual and quite disturbing rhythmic pattern, filling up the unwanted quietness. The setting sun was creating a dramatic effect on her person, emphasizing the lingering sadness around her.

Suddenly, she spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I thought about what you said about loving someone and having something good in return."

He was somehow caught off guard, "Huhh?"

"You're wrong. Rika-chan is not happy. Chiharu-chan is not happy." Her voice was alarmingly flat and emotionless. After half a minute she added, "I am not happy." The word 'anymore' hung in the air.

Eriol knew. Tomoyo knew that he knew. Only, he wasn't a person who casually states the obvious, and she certainly didn't want to bring that up, not to him and not to anyone, for pity was the last thing she wanted. But…

This time, it was different. His eyebrows knitted. He had to ask, "What happened to the famous quote of yours, 'her happiness is my happiness'?"

"I think that's not the case anymore." She lowered her head, staring at the pavement before her.

He couldn't help but inwardly sigh, "You have mistaken the principle greatly, Daidouji-san."

"Maybe, I have." Tomoyo sadly retorted, "Or maybe, I – we – are just not one of those guys like Sakura and Syaoran. The rule doesn't apply to everyone. The rule doesn't apply to the unfortunate ones." She laughed bitterly.

She made it sound like she was cursed or something, like she was destined to be lonely and be unwanted. This made Eriol feel enraged. He gritted his teeth. She was all wrong – all wrong!

He calmed himself and breathed deeply. He halted.

Well, it was _the right time._

With his usual smile, Hiiragizawa Eriol declared, "You left me with no choice. Well then, let me prove it to you, Daidouji-san."

With that, Tomoyo pivoted and turned to him. That was when Eriol walked towards her and chanced a swift kiss on her forehead. The heiress's eyes widened at the contact. She was still in shock state when he uttered, "Goodbye for now, Daidouji-san. See you in class tomorrow." He expressed a charming wide smile and then smoothly turned to a corner, walking towards the street to his manor.

After a minute of being alone on the sidewalk, Tomoyo finally recovered. "What?"

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Love Someone by Jason Mraz (2014)


	4. CHAPTER 3: Moon

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** I am so sorry for the late update! School is always on the way, and plates, and design (okay, I'm talking too much). So here's chapter three, guys! Happy reading and please review. **PS.** I am trying to follow the ToS of this site, so please read first before leaving a comment, and you will see that I am trying.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Moon**

" _Well then, let me prove it to you, Daidouji-san."_

* * *

White.

The ceiling in her bedroom was white and unchanging. Nevertheless, it seemed entertaining enough, given that she was staring at it for over an hour and a half. It was empty. So was she.

 _Ignore and forget._

Those things – she buried them forcefully into the depths of her memory, into the hollowed forgotten space in her heart. It was way better than to deal with it.

'You're a coward, Daidouji-san…' she could hear him say in her head. Coward – yes, she was _._

* * *

She was always early. She had to. She was responsible enough to come early and start and fix things like what a proper Vice would do.

A sound of metal echoed through the empty corridor as Tomoyo opened her shoe locker. Shoes in her hand, she was ready to drop them and leave when she sighted a yellow and square note, taped on the metal flap of her locker.

Written in roman letters, it said: _'Love is a funny thing.'_

'Love letter? Another suitor?' She wondered. Didn't her announcement of not taking any suitor (with applied Daidouji threat) enough to make everyone run off and just leave her and her love life alone? 'Oh, this one's crazy…' She rolled her eyes and roughly pulled the note. With precision, she tore it apart, crumpled and threw it gracefully into the nearby trash bin.

* * *

Tomoyo opened the door to the student council. There, at his desk, was Hiiragizawa. He was earlier than usual. "Your early," she greeted.

He peered from the paper he was reading. "I am always early. You are just earlier." He paused and released a tiny smile, "I beat you this time."

Tomoyo quirked an eyebrow and settled her bag on her desk, "Oh, is this competition I am hearing?"

He shrugged, "Depends on you." He smiled again; this time, wider. This reminded her of that one afternoon and recalled the contact of his lips on her forehead –

 _Ignore and forget._

He waited.

Tomoyo remained silent. She turned to the papers on her desk. Music Festival. Damn Tomoeda and its festivities! She sighed and sat on the chair. She stretched out her fingers and started to work on the waiting computer.

Suddenly, Hiiragizawa spoke, "Someone left you a rose."

Quite not getting, Tomoyo turned her head back to him. "What?"

Hiiragizawa just shrugged and pointed something on her desk. She followed the direction and there finally noticed a single rose beside her piled assignment.

Rose. A suitor. _Again._ She frowned.

"What's wrong?" There came the flat tone of Hiiragizawa.

"Did you see who dropped this here?"

"No."

Her frown deepened. "So, someone was earlier…" She ignored the rose and turned to her monitor once again. "…earlier than you. There, you have competition, Hiiragizawa-kun." She unconsciously added, and had seemly ignored the other possible meaning of her statement that one, outside the two, might take rather than her actual intention.

"It seems so…" Hiiragizawa's tone sounded displeased.

"You should add locks to this room," Tomoyo added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, he could be dangerous." His tone was sarcastic.

"Maybe a talented stalker."

"You haven't met the guy and you already judged him?"

There was silence, only the sound of her keyboard. She clicked her tongue and answered, "I hate suitors."

* * *

She thought that if she ignored the gifts in the first place, he – whoever he was – would stop. But, who was she kidding? It seemed that this guy was very determined.

And, annoyingly slow and naïve.

The silly courting continued.

* * *

She was sitting on her favorite spot in the cafeteria. The waiter dropped her Cappuccino on her table. There was a note taped on the cup: _'Love is wonderful.'_

'What the hell?' She mentally exclaimed.

As expected, the waiter refused to reveal the mystery (unwanted) suitor.

* * *

She walked towards her spot on the school's backyard. There, she saw roses settled on the grass. They were two this time. She chose to ignore them.

When Hiiragizawa came to accompany her, he spoke, pointing, "There were roses."

She shrugged dismissively, "I know."

* * *

' _More than a partner.'_

' _More than a lover.'_

More notes appeared – at the Penguin park, at the Daidouji gates, at Touya's ice cream stand, at the Teddy Bear store…

Roses turned to nine.

People were curious. Students were wondering who the courageous suitor was. Boys were jealous. Girls were envious. Her friends were excited (especially Sakura). The heiress, herself, had no clue at all. She was furious.

Daidouji Tomoyo had enough.

* * *

There was only one possible place left – note or rose – for those annoying things to be placed; and Tomoyo was walking towards it, to catch, to stop, to warn the unwanted suitor.

She was earlier than ever, fully determined to catch the culprit. Her footfalls echoed through the hallway. The empty passage creaked as she halted in front of the sliding door. She could feel it. There was someone behind the door. Her lips slightly lifted up in triumph. She would end this. She would end this silly public attention.

In one swift motion, Tomoyo slid open the door. There, in their room, was…

… _were_ Hiiragizawa Eriol and Li Syaoran wrestling out each other in front of her desk. Li-kun had his hands fisted on the mage's collar while Hiiragizawa had his one palm on the Chinese boy's face. His other hand was balled up tightly.

Tomoyo's mouth fell open. The brawling two froze up on the spot, finally noticing her. They yelled out in unison, "TOMOYO-SAN!" "DAIDOUJI-SAN!"

"What the –"

Li Syaoran quickly withdrew himself from the mage and raised his hands, "It is not what you think it is! We're innocent!"

Tomoyo's brows arched up. She didn't know how to react to that. "What?"

Hiiragizawa coughed, clearing his throat. He straightened his posture and smiled widely, "Good morning, Daidouji-san."

Silence. Tomoyo observed the two before her. Li had his scowl on, glaring at the floor. Hiiragizawa, on the other hand, was smiling suspiciously. They were hiding something.

"What is it?" she tried.

"What is what?" Hiiragizawa only cocked his head innocently.

Tomoyo knew Hiiragizawa. He would not spill a thing and it looked like Li won't say a thing either. Tired, Tomoyo sighed, "Okay, good morning to you both. You're early."

"We are. We need to. Music Festival, do you remember?" Hiiragizawa landed a hand on the Chinese boy's shoulder as if presenting him. "I have a performance with this descendant of mine." Li growled in annoyance at the word.

"With Li-kun?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes. I thought I've told you already."

"You haven't still." He was about to mutter an apology when she talked over, anticipating his words nonetheless, "It's okay. So what will you do?"

"It's a surprise," he replied shortly. Oh yes, Hiiragizawa Eriol and his annoying hiding-silly-secrets-mysteriously.

The heiress sighed once again, "I see."

As if just noticing, Hiiragizawa pointed, "You are early too."

"I was expecting to catch the suitor here. I guessed out that this will be his next drop off, but it appears I am wrong."

"No, you're not," Li shook his head. "This is the next drop off." He stepped aside for her to see another set of roses on her desk.

That gotten her full attention, "You saw him?!"

"No, unfortunately not," Li scowled. "He was earlier."

"Oh," she couldn't hide her disappointment.

"But there's a note." Li glared at the piece of white paper tied and attached on to the roses, ten in number this time.

Slowly, Tomoyo reached over, lifted the fold, and read out the words – "Rooftop. After class. Let us meet."

She had one word for that – "Finally." It was the right time to knock the sense out of the unwanted suitor. She lifted her chin, excited and determined to meet the guy just to turn him down.

With a satisfying sigh, she looked at the two on her either side. On her left was Li-kun. He was once again glaring at the paper. On her right was Hiiragizawa. His face was flat, though his gaze was peacefully settled on the same piece of paper. Then, he shifted to look up at her. Their eyes met.

There was _something_.

She couldn't read him out completely but she had a disturbing feeling and a more alarming guess.

"Hiiragizawa-kun…" Her tone lowered a level, hinting a warning, "…do you have something to do with the roses?"

It took him off guard, she noticed. His eyes went wide at the question for a second. But then, as professional as he was, they turned normal right away. Next, he withdrew his odd and rare kind of smile, the only one she couldn't determine.

"My, My Daidouji-san…" It was his time to lift up his chin. He looked down on her, "I have no business with the roses." His eyes hinted confidence and a little mirth.

"Good," she nodded, though she wasn't that convinced at all. Why?

* * *

 _You're mad._

 _You're hoping._

 _Are you, Daidouji-san?_

* * *

 _Ignore and forget._

She gulped, trying to block her mind from those surfacing voices. Next, she uttered rather mindlessly just to distract herself, "I just hope you don't lie to me."

At this, Hiiragizawa Eriol frowned.

A shot. That was a low blow.

His tone turned dark and serious, "I have not yet lied, not lying, and won't lie to you, Daidouji-san." After that, he smiled once more. He always do that at any given time and moment.

She remembered that one sunny afternoon at the Daidouji mansion. Teas and cookies on the table. Greens, flowers and butterflies around them.

And an endless comforting smile.

* * *

"You have a beautiful smile, Hiiragizawa-kun," was the unconscious slip of compliment from the heiress.

He expressed a short laugh, "So do you."

"You always smile."

"So do you."

"Why?"

He considered answering for a second, but then he decided to return the question, "Why?"

"You can't do that. I asked you first."

There was another short laugh, and then a sip from his tea, and then a shrug. "I was smiling at my father's burial."

Tomoyo frowned at the information, because that was very rude unless he had a reason. She was about to ask questions when he spoke up once again. His eyes were on the lip of his teacup. "My mother _was_ a very emotional lady. She always admits that she had a fragile heart and that she only had three strengths in life. She was very religious and so the first one was God, the second one was my father, and the third one was…" he looked at her, "…my smile." Silence. They were both quiet for a moment, up until he continued, "And so, right there at the burial, I was smiling and crying."

Understanding, she nodded, "To give strength to your mother." But then, her brows knitted in query, "Is that supposed to answer the question?"

Another shrug. "I really don't know, but it is the closest explanation I can give."

"And you smile right now because…?"

His eyes turned solemn, looking at her, looking through her, "Because it is the second time your mother is out of town on your birthday." Surprised for the umpteenth time, Tomoyo was speechless. She could hear him add in her head, _"…and you're lonely, and you need a support and a company and a smile."_

* * *

 _Hiiragizawa Eriol always smiles as if it was the cure for everything – although he knew it wasn't always enough._

* * *

He had no proper and sufficient explanation to that, neither did she had. He did not need an explanation anyway. _They were the same._ She only understood. Just like that.

And so, she understood _that_ – that slight quiver of his lips.

Again, he had expressed another misplaced and forced smile. There was a hint of hurt behind the curve of his lips. Maybe it had something to do with the way she had said the words, with the fact that she had doubted his words and loyalty. Tomoyo mentally slapped her forehead for that slip.

"I'm sorry," she uttered. "It just slipped."

Another small smile from him, "That's fine." There was an awkward silence until Li-kun from behind cleared his throat. "Okay," Hiigarizawa started again, "Me and my descendent will take the rest of the early hours practicing." He playfully winked to irritate Li-kun and to tease the heiress. "Please don't sneak and peek. It's a surprise."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at that, "Whatever. Go ahead and I'll fix the papers in the office. Focus on your performance. I'll take the rest of your job." – Because, she somewhat felt that she owed him after those harsh words she had said.

"Wow!" the mage clapped dramatically. Oh yes, back to normal. "You're the best vice ever!"

"Oh please, Hiiragizawa-kun."

* * *

She did not know why she felt somewhat disappointed, seeing that the unwanted suitor standing on the roof deck had a brown hair. Although, at the same, it had relieved her somehow. At least, she didn't have to go through _the process_. It had saved her from pain. It had saved _him_ from pain.

Well, the guy on the rooftop would not be saved from the pain.

'Here we go,' Tomoyo prepared her words with poise. 'Break him and say the Famous Daidouji Rejection Speech.'

"Daidouji-san…" the guy greeted. He expressed a smile – naïve and innocent (though very different from _his_ ).

She acknowledged him. She wasn't that cruel, however, before the poor guy could even utter another word, she spoke over,

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

 _Hiiragizawa Eriol had not yet lied, was not lying, and would never lie to Daidouji Tomoyo._

* * *

"THE PIANO!" she shouted over the loud sound system. "Tatsuya-san, where's the piano?!"

"Hiiragizawa-senpai said he didn't need a piano."

"What? He's performing!" The panic and pressure were getting on her nerves. The freshman trembled. "How is he going to perform without a piano?"

"Oh you wound me, Daidouji-san." Speaking of the person in question, he came. Abruptly, the busy vice turned to the head. The poor freshman ran out of the way.

Hiiragizawa Eriol had an obvious smirk on his lips. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt. "You know my musical talent doesn't only go around with black and white keys."

"Uh-huh," she crossed her arms before her chest and angled her hips for emphasis, "So, what will you do, oh great and talented Hiiragizawa-sama?"

"I also have a voice."

She raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding."

He waited for her to believe, but then realizing that she wouldn't, he spoke up in defense, "You know it's so bad to judge. I prefer you listen first. My cute little descendant did his best practicing the bass guitar. At least give it a shot for Li-kun."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, I will."

He laughed, "Now go to the crowd and have a good view with the rest of our friends. My descendant needs your support before the stage." He led her to the exit of the backstage.

"Haha."

"And for good luck…" He tugged her towards him. She was surprised, yes, not only by the sudden movement but also by the sudden contact of his lips on her forehead. _Again._

It was sudden that it ended right away. He took her hand and put something on her palm as he stepped away from her. "Thank you." After that, he rushed and ran to the stage. Someone brought a guitar to him. Ready with the instrument, he stepped up on the raised platform with Li-kun and the backstage curtain fell.

And, Daidouji Tomoyo? Once again, she was completely stunned on the spot. Fortunately, she was brought back to reality when her dearest Sakura-chan called.

Right, she had no view of the performance from backstage. They needed to get to the front.

* * *

Her heart was pounding so fast and strong against her chest. She really had a bad feeling as if her world would crumble any moment from then. It was not because of the weird sight of Li Syoaran and Eriol Hiiragizawa with guitars, or because of the rare scenario that there were microphone-stands before them, or because of the earsplitting scream of fan girls around (including Sakura beside her). No, it was just…

It was plainly unexplainable.

She had only pointed out the source of her anxiety when, finally, Hiiragizawa strummed the first note. She knew that song. Damn, the lyrics flashed before her and she remembered… _the notes_.

* * *

 _Day one – 'Love is a funny thing.'_

 _Day two – 'Love is wonderful.'_

 _Day three – 'Love is an awakened dream.'_

 _Day four – 'Love strengthens.'_

* * *

Slowly, Tomoyo lifted her hand that Hiiragazawa had recently taken. She nervously opened her closed fist; palm up to give her a view. And there, she saw a folded _yellow piece of paper_.

* * *

 _Day five – 'Love is giving with heart.'_

 _Day six – 'Love is receiving with heart.'_

* * *

On the background was Hiiragizawa singing in English words, with his perfect strumming and with Li-kun accompanying him. He had a surprisingly soothing voice, she could hear – but she was too occupied to care.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura checked, landing a hand on her shoulder. There was obvious worry in her tone because, hell, her hands were shaking!

* * *

 _Day seven – 'Love is being there beside you.'_

 _Day eight – 'More than a partner.'_

 _Day nine – 'More than a lover.'_

* * *

With careful movements, she unfolded the note. She read with her eyes as she heard him sung,

"… _I'm your friend."_

The note dropped from her trembling hands to the cold Tomoeda High night grounds. She looked up, stunned and uncertain. There, on the bright-lit stage was Hiiragizawa Eriol and, he was staring back at her with his indigo eyes being reflected by the full moon above despite the strong artificial lights around. He was happy and hopeful, dedicating the song he was expertly singing for her.

And, she was feeling the _opposite_.

One thing flashed through her mind, 'How could you?'

Her shaking turned from anxiousness, nervousness, and then rage. She felt somewhat betrayed. She muttered more to herself, _"Liar."_

"Tomoyo-chan…" Somewhere, Sakura was calling her, but Tomoyo was too focused on giving Hiiragizawa a straight glaring face to hear her best friend's pleading voice – That, until Sakura soothingly wrapped her fisted hand with hers.

Tomoyo almost jumped up in surprise. She turned to the brown-haired girl, "Sakura-chan?"

Under the moonlight, the cherry blossom was glowing. Her eyes were pleading, full of love and full of care for her best friend. "Tomoyo-chan," she repeated smoothly and lovingly, "let go."

Tomoyo's eyes widened at the words.

"Let _him_ in. Be happy…"

There was a pause, and Tomoyo was so afraid of the upcoming words.

"…and let _me_ go."

Somehow, somewhere there, tears started to form from the corner of Tomoyo's eyes. Sakura, her dear Cherry Blossom, her best friend…

"You know?" it came out like an accusation. Tomoyo stepped out and withdrew her hand as if she had been burned and beaten.

Ignoring the rare expression from the heiress, Kinomoto Sakura just nodded and reasoned, "You're my best friend. Of course, I know. Your feeling matters."

The background screaming of fan girls and music seemed to fade away. It was only her and her best friend, her object of affection and her shattered heart.

"For how long?" Her lips quivered.

"For quite some time now."

Hearing that, Tomoyo's anger intensified. Tears started to stream down and stain her cheeks. She clutched her chest. The air turned so thin. She couldn't breathe properly. Tomoyo asked and started to glare, "Did you take part on this plan?" – Because, hell, she was certain that Li Syaoran had taken a part on the plan, and Sakura was his lover and…

Her best friend was quiet and then, "Tomoyo-chan…"

 _Yes._

Something snapped in her. Her mind screamed – _Run!_ And so she did, like what a real coward she was.

* * *

' _You're a coward, Daidouji-san…' she could hear him say in her head. Coward – yes, she was._

* * *

Hiiragizawa Eriol stopped. Thankfully, Li Syaoran continued over.

Daidouji Tomoyo weaved through the crowd, running away with tears in her eyes. Kinomoto Sakura was trying her best to follow, calling the heiress's name, but the crowd was way too thick for her.

 _Oh no._

Quickly, Eriol put down the guitar, gaining a huge gasp from the crowd. He faced Syaoran and rapidly uttered, "Take over." And with that, he ran out of stage.

Once in the dark, he teleported.

* * *

She was crying. The great Daidouji Tomoyo was crying. He couldn't take seeing her so vulnerable and broken.

 _Don't cry!_

"DAIDOUJI-SAN!" She kept on running across the empty grounds, crying like a helpless little girl towards the gate. "DAIDOUJI-SAN!" he called out once more.

He was way faster than her and so he reached her in a minute, taking her elbow to make her stop and face him. "Daidouji-san…"

"LIAR!" she spat out, once they were face to face. Her face was glistening with tears. Hurt and rage were in her eyes.

"What?" His brows met in confusion. This was not what he had expected from her.

"You lied to me!" She was shouting, accusing. "You said you had no business – "

" – with the _roses_." Her confusing anger was pulling his as well. He equally raised his voice. "You did not say _notes_!"

"Dammit, Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo pulled her elbow away from his grasp. "You're a genius to get what I meant by it! How could you?"

"What do you mean, 'How could I'?"

"Is this pity?!"

Right there, he was completely lost, completely oblivious of where she was getting, "This is definitely something but absolutely not pity."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"What do you mean, 'Why am I doing this'?" He inhaled deeply and confessed, "I _like_ you, Daidouji-san. Isn't it obvious? I want to court you! I am courting you!"

She appeared like she had refused to hear his words. She continued on yelling, "Why do you have to make things complicated? Don't you get it?"

"What?"

With deepening tears and quivering lips, she gritted, "Everyone is changing, leaving, and having their separate worlds – Risa, Naoko, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Syaoran and Sakura." She pointed his chest with an accusing finger, "You're the only one left that is constant in my life, and now you want to change it?!"

"You don't understand." He held her both shoulders and forced her to look at him. "I won't change, I won't leave…" he paused to point out sincerely, "I'll stay."

"No, I don't want to lose you," she was shaking her head, seemingly ignoring the words he had just said. "I don't want to lose _this_!"

"You won't lose me. I'll be here!"

"No," once again, she wiggled herself out of his grasp, "because things will change."

"How will it change?"

She glared hardly and declared with finality, "Because I will say _NO_ , Hiiragizawa!"

He stopped. Finally, he got it. No, because she won't accept him as a lover and yes, she was still in love with _that_ someone, and she could not and would not (never) love someone else. Things would change between them and…

"Congratulations, Hiiragizawa- _san_!" Her words were like a shard from a broken mirror, stabbing his heart repeatedly. "You just ruined our friendship!"

Then, she stormed away for the second time. This time Eriol let her, for he was too shocked and hurt by the rejection he had just received.

He watched her small frame approach the awaiting limousine outside the gates. Once in, the vehicle drove off. Right there, she was gone. Just like that.

"What have I done?"

* * *

"By the look on your face, you've been rejected."

"Do you have to state out the obvious, Spinel Sun?" He dropped himself onto his famous arm-chair and leaned his head on the soft material, exhausted.

"Apologies, master."

With closed eyes, he massaged the bridge of his nose as if trying to ease the stress and pain out of his system, "That wasn't what I expected."

"Well then, what did you expect, master?" The dark-skinned feline-like creature flew and stationed before him. "Did you expect that she would be all-accepting?"

"No," Eriol settled his hands back on the arm rests, eyes down – wearied. "I expected that she would at least consider, that I could continue and just win her over. This…" he waved his hand expressively though numbly, "…this is downright south. She didn't even give me a chance. She said NO with finality, solid and absolute. And now…"

"She ran away."

"Things will never be the same. She was right. I ruined it."

 _Rejection._ It was way more bitter the _second time_ around.

"Well, love is about taking risks."

"I don't like this risk."

"Who does?"

He ran his fingers through his midnight blue tresses, "What am I going to do?"

"Wait."

"Is that all you've got?"

"No, it is all _you_ 've got, master. You know that I am the physical form of your conscience."

He gave out an empty laugh and said, "That's reassuring."

* * *

The conversation was interrupted when Ruby Moon entered the mansion bearing news that she had just got a boyfriend, and that it was none other than Tsukishiro Yukito.

* * *

Her empty seat greeted them the next day.

Daidouji Tomoyo had shut everyone out after that night. She had shut her phone and had completely closed the Daidouji gates. They had no news about her. Even Kinomoto Sakura, her best friend, had nothing at all.

Mihara Chiharu was worried that it was another Sasaki-like runaway. Eriol, however, disagreed. Tomoyo was way stronger. She would face them someday.

* * *

 _How could you? How could you ruin everything?_

* * *

Nevertheless, he was greatly surprised when he saw her sitting on her usual chair in the student council office two days after the Music Festival.

She was working, eyes on the monitor, fingers on the keyboard – a total normal scenario, like _nothing_ had happened two days ago.

"Dai –" She lifted her head and turned to acknowledge him.

Daidouji Tomoyo smiled, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa- _kun_!"

Although it was a cheerful greeting, it was _empty_.

* * *

No one was brave enough to ask and open the sensitive topic. Tomoyo was radiating – too bright that it was overwhelming.

Behind her, Sakura didn't stop from crying nonetheless. She – They, rather, weren't that naïve.

* * *

Midday. Classes were early dismissed. The sun was high above the sky, although there were light clouds passing and raining down the campus. Few students remained in the premises. The officers were always the last to leave.

He watched her deepen a frown as she struggled to create a makeshift shade with her coat. She hadn't had an umbrella with her.

"Daidouji-san," he called.

She turned to him. She was very good at hiding her displease. Her smile was very convincing but, he was a master of his own. He could distinguish fake ones just as how well she could distinguish his. Although, she had greeted him with a smile, her eyes were screaming a different thing – _'Don't, Hiiragizawa. No, I don't want to walk home with you.'_

He ignored her intimidating look and offered in a flat tone, "I have umbrella."

"I see. But, Hiiragizawa- _kun_ –"

"Stop this, Daidouji-san," he cut, gaze not faltering a bit. "You're being cruel."

Her lips went flat and she started to glare at him. Nevertheless, he continued, "…you're being cruel to us, especially to Sakura-chan, and to yourself."

"Cruel?" she backed up a step. That was when she completely let her façade fall. The anger surfaced. "I'm trying to make things alright!"

"Then, it's not working. You can't just smile everything away as if that would erase everything that happened."

She scoffed, "Isn't that your _principle_?"

"What?"

"Smile everything away. I am merely mending what you had just torn."

He deeply sighed at this, "I am sorry, Daidouji-san. I didn't think wisely and I hurt you." Tomoyo looked away and fidgeted the hem of her coat. "But, I can't take back my words. I don't want to lie. I don't want to deny what I am feeling. Look here," he pleaded.

When she didn't respond, he called out, " _Tomoyo_."

Maybe it was the name, because right after that, she promptly looked at him, wide eyed and… waiting.

Eriol took a step forward, "We can also try mending things back to the way they were before without pretending that it did not happen. We're not naïve. We know. You know. We can talk and I'll promise you it will be a lot easier."

She was silent, but right through her eyes, he could see – walls of ice were starting to melt.

"Don't be afraid. I won't push you and force you into something you don't want. I'll be just here, just like where I have been for the past years – here with you, as the genius mage, president, martial artist and mathematician."

He smiled.

There was a moment of hesitance until she queried, "You promise?"

He nodded, "Yes, just like before – you, me, and our friends." Lifting his hand to his side, he clicked open his dark blue umbrella he was carrying and stepped out of the shelter.

In the rain, with a genuine smile on his face, Eriol raised his hand and offered, "May I walk you home, _Daidouji-san_?"

 _Would she accept?_

The droplets of water glistened against the faint rays of the afternoon sun. There, before him was Daidouji Tomoyo. She stepped forward out of the cover and took his hand with hers, accepting. They – the two of them – were closer under the shelter of his umbrella. Eyes to eyes, she looked at him kindly and hopingly.

 _Second chance._

After a moment of critical thinking, she answered, "Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun. You may."

She smiled genuinely.

* * *

 _Maybe, for a while, he would be contented to receive such sweet and innocent things like this, that even though she wasn't accepting him the way he wanted to be accepted, he would be satisfied still…_

… _for her smile was the cure for everything, and it seemly enough._

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Love Someone by Jason Mraz (2014)


	5. CHAPTER 4: Dust

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Sorry for the late update! **PS.** The lines were translated and rephrased, thank you! ENJOY! R&R!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: Dust**

 _Fairy._ If there was any fairy lingering in her world, it must be Kinomoto Sakura.

 _Short brown locks._ Her hair was silky. She had already weaved her fingers through it, many times. _Natural complexion._ Her skin was smooth, especially her hands. _Emerald eyes._ Her eyes were bright and lively. _Wide smiles._ Her smiles were oh so innocent, accepting, friendly, and honest.

Kinomoto Sakura was a fairy, with her bubbly and cheerful personality, and with her magic wand, turning the cloudy atmosphere to a sunny one, and the heavy ambience to a welcoming one.

She was a cherry blossom, lovely and precious, constant in every way. Even when crying, she never changed.

"Tomoyo-chan, I am so so glad…!" exclaimed Sakura through her tears, as she pulled the heiress into a tight hug. Tomoyo returned the embrace just as tightly. The others followed, forming a group hug.

Sakura was so relieved after the talk. The rest of them, as well, were relieved. Issues settled. Problems solved. Friendship restored. Friendship strengthened.

They had promised to never break apart, to never depart from each other's life, to never change. Daidouji Tomoyo felt so happy. She then could assure, she would never be alone, not anymore. There was Kinomoto Sakura and their _reuniting circle_.

SAKURA. _Hiiragizawa_. Syaoran. Chiharu. Takashi. Naoko.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was right. Talking was way better than pretending. It had saved them from hurting themselves more.

* * *

She had never seen the Penguin Park so peaceful – no people, no children; just the park, the gigantic slide in the middle, and the shedding trees around; all under the warm sunset above them. Now that she felt so unburdened, the place looked so different.

Hands on the chains of the swing, Tomoyo swung a little, inhaling the breeze of the afternoon, smiling as she realized the day had been so fulfilling and satisfying. She felt so new and free.

"You are so happy."

Tomoyo halted and turned to her right where Hiiragizawa was sitting on the swing seat beside her. Of course, he was smiling – just like before, _just like what he had promised_.

The heiress returned the gesture and replied, "Yes, I am."

"Well, me too. Even though…"

"…Rika-chan is still not calling us, Chiharu-chan is still not confessing to Yamazaki-san, Naoko-chan is still going out with that senpai, and…"

"…Sakura-chan is still in love with my descendant…" Hiiragizawa intervened, searching through her eyes; testing, waiting.

Tomoyo's smile widened, "…I'm happy." It was genuine, raw and pure.

Convinced, the mage nodded, "Yes, I know."

"…because, I have said it," explained Tomoyo, inhaling more comforting air. "She knows my feelings already. Now, I feel so relieved, unburdened. Finally, I have nothing to hide, no secrets anymore." She turned to the scarlet-streaked sky, "Now, it is easy to let go…"

"…and _give up_. I know."

Hearing that, Tomoyo's smile dropped. _Hiiragizawa Eriol._

The wind blew and passed them. The surrounding trees rustled. Dried leaves flew up, circled through the air, and swept the floor.

Slowly, Tomoyo turned to him once more and saw that he was leaned closer to her, wearing a smile of _acceptance_ – and, without a single sign of _pain_.

The heiress was stunned for a moment, because the rays of the setting sun were clear and were shining down the figure of the mage before her, beautiful and magical in a way that it felt like a bit surreal. Then, Hiiragizawa lifted his hand. At first, she thought he would caress her face, but his hand went to her hair. Casually, he plucked the leaf that had rested there and then, afterward, he stood up.

"It's getting dark, Daidouji-san. Let's go." He turned to leave, knowing that she would follow. Tomoyo, however, remained sitting for a moment, watching his figure walk out of the park.

There was something inside her heart that she couldn't quite determine. She wanted to know, to understand, but she couldn't bring herself to because she was afraid. Yes, Daidouji Tomoyo was a coward.

* * *

… _I'm sure this isn't how you feel_

 _I do feel a bit sorry…_

… _And, I'm so fine_

 _Fading memories, so fine_

 _Strange faces, so fine_

 _Without feeling bad, so fine_

 _So sad, I'm so fine_

* * *

He kept his promise. _A year after_ , he remained the same old Eriol, remained the same old friend, genius mage, president, martial artist and mathematician.

Hiiragizawa Eriol remained the same. However, Daidouji Tomoyo changed.

Little by little, she had noticed his presence, not just him being there, but the way he would turn on his seat and settle his elbows on the desk while thinking, how he would click his pen on and off while deciding matters, how he would casually reset his glasses when saying a point, how he would impishly smile when detecting a lie, and many more. All these little details – all these details that didn't matter and being noticed by anyone but did matter and being noticed by her.

She knew, after all those times observing him, she had changed. It had changed her, knowing that this amazing and beautiful person likes her.

…that this person, this…

…who was there for all those years…

 _BAM!_

"DAIDOUJI-SAN!"

A hand. A hand had just stopped the ball from hitting her face. Oh yes! How did she forget? _They_ were in the gym, observing the basketball team. _They_ : she and Hiiragizawa-kun – the object of her attention, the reason why she had spaced out for the umpteenth times; the same guy who owns the hand that had blocked the ball from hitting her face.

"What were you thinking? Why didn't you move?" asked the mage, worried. He put down the ball. The surrounding people, including the basketball team, halted and were caught up with the scene either in amazement that the cool president had just caught up the projectile with ease or in awe that the two perfect persons were talking (and that was an amazing sight to watch).

Blinking, Tomoyo forced herself to look up to the tall person beside her.

There he was again, looking at her with those dark cerulean eyes, so deep and focused. They always had effect on her; that much she wanted to avoid them for fear of drowning.

Nevertheless, she managed on replying, "I'm sorry. I spaced out."

"You are spacing out for how many times now? What's wrong?"

Tomoyo's lips went thin. She couldn't say the real reason. She couldn't even understand it, the least. And so, she coolly replied, "Just thinking things."

She knew that Hiiragizawa knew she was lying. After a few moments of reading and considering, to her relief, he said, "Okay. Just be careful next time."

After then, they continued – the two of them observing the basketball team, the crowd watching the game, and the team playing the round. All of these were going continuously around Tomoyo. However, once again, she was spacing out. Outside, she was the ever collected and composed vice president, but inside… she was in panic.

* * *

' _Something is wrong with me…'_

* * *

The ambience was usual. People and vehicles come and go. Inside was quieter. An Elvis song was playing.

"He's late," Li Syaoran muttered impatiently, tapping his one foot on the polished floor of the cafeteria somewhere in Tokyo. The three of them were sitting beside the wide glass window. Outside was the busy street of the city under the usual afternoon sun.

"You know he'll come," Sakura assured her boyfriend beside her. "Right, Tomoyo-chan?"

The heiress, who was sitting across them, smiled and replied, "Of course, he'll come."

"Aarrggh!" the Chinese boy gritted in irritation. "Remind me again of why we are going to take this exam in the first place?" He pointed at the thick reviewer on the desk dramatically.

"Because…" it was Sakura who answered, "…Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan are going to take the exam and we have not yet to decide where to go, and so we have to try this university along with them."

Reminded, Li grumbled lowly, "As if we're going to pass."

"Hey!" Sakura hit his arm lightly, "There's no harm in trying."

The two continued on their talk, focused on each other. On the other hand, Daidouji Tomoyo's focus was on the street outside, waiting for a cab to stop and drop a Hiiragizawa Eriol exclusively from Tomoeda.

On her phone was the sent message – _Tomoyo: You'll come, right?_

She reminisced…

* * *

The ice cream he passed to her was sweet vanilla. She asked, "What will you take in college, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Architecture," he answered right away, without any sign of hesitation – so certain.

She wondered, as she sat on the bench under the shed of a plum tree, "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" He looked like he had just heard a joke from her. He sat beside her.

She shrugged, "I mean, I thought you'll take music."

"My interests are not just in music. You know that, Daidouji-san." He licked his flavored ice cream, then added after, "I love art, and history, and science, and…"

"…math. Ugh!" she rolled her eyes at that, remembering. Her companion laughed out at her expression.

He asked, curiously, "How about you?"

* * *

 _Ting!_

Her phone on the table beeped. She turned to it for a second and saw a message on the display screen – _Hiiragizawa-kun: I'm here. Sorry, I'm late. Got a little Ruby Moon problem. The mansion was nearly torn down._

Tomoyo didn't know why she was so relieved seeing his reply. Promptly, she looked up once more and searched through the same sidewalk.

A taxi drove towards the side of the road and parked just close to the cafeteria. The door opened, and there revealed the same old Hiiragizawa Eriol stepping out of the car wearing a beige colored long coat.

The sun was positioned at its peak. The street was definitely noisy. Cars were going by. People were passing through. The crowd was thick.

But, why?

In her line of vision, it was only him there, only him there walking and waving his hands. And it was all serene, all quiet, except for the music of the café playing in the background – _'Close to You' by The Carpenters,_ was it?

And her heart? It was unusually loud and strong, beating inside her.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

She almost jumped up from her seat. She turned to the people across her. Li-kun looked incredulous, while Sakura looked so worried.

"Are you okay?" Sakura held her both hands on the table, "We've been calling your name for a couple of times now."

Recovering, Tomoyo expressed a forced but convincing smile, "I'm okay."

Li's face contorted to a frown, "That's getting often, you, spacing out."

Tomoyo sighed, "I'm fine. It is just – "

That was when Hiiragizawa entered the café, "Guys! Sorry, I'm late."

Tomoyo felt incredibly little on her seat. Sakura looked lively and relieved. Li, on the other hand, was suspicious.

* * *

There were a few students remaining in their class room when Li Syaoran confronted Daidouji Tomoyo. He pushed a chair towards her desk and there leaned to talk to her. Of course, Tomoyo greeted him with a smile.

"What is it, Li-kun?"

The Chinese boy's face was serious; crossing his arms together, "No, you tell me, Tomoyo. What is it?" His one brow arched a little.

Tomoyo's brows knitted in question. She slightly tilted her head, "I can't understand."

Li sighed heavily. Then, he leaned more as if to avoid anyone from hearing their conversation, "We've been worrying about you, especially Sakura. You're not being yourself. You are a bit careless these past few days, a little unsure."

"Li – "

He cut, "No, listen to me. Maybe you are not that certain, but you know it deep inside. Trust me, Tomoyo. I know. I've been there before."

Tomoyo was utterly confused. She couldn't quite get what he was saying, "What do you mean – "

"It is Hiiragizawa, right?" Li was determined, very determined. She could see that through his hard gaze, searching for an answer. But, with that being said, Tomoyo was then speechless.

"What?"

Li clicked his tongue, "It's because of him you are incredibly distracted." His one hand balled up tightly on the desk, impatiently wanting for her to realize something. "Look, I really don't like him – "

"Oh cut it, Li-kun," Tomoyo intervened, expressing a knowing smile. "You like him."

It was Li Syaoran's turn to look confused. He denied, rather loudly, with additional shaking of his head for emphasis, "No!" In defense, he pointed, "YOU like him!"

That was bold. Tomoyo's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"I know it!" Li insisted, "That's why you chose Architecture, even though you prefer fashion designing since what? Grade Four?" He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "You chose to pursue the course just to follow him."

Right then, Tomoyo coughed, clearing her throat – because, there was no way convincing the Chinese clan heir if one was not poise enough to get a point. Eyes steady, composed, like what a collected Daidouji would do on facing scandals, Tomoyo declared, "It is not because of him, Li-kun. You know that I can do Architecture."

"Yes, definitely, but – "

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Luckily, to Tomoyo's relief, cutting their rather uncomfortable conversation, Sakura came bursting into the room, jumping up and down in excitement, so eager to announce something.

* * *

Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol passed the entrance examination of The University of Tokyo.

* * *

"So, you'll be like… together again?" Naoko's large eyes went wide at the idea.

Same goes to Mihara Chiharu, "Same class?

"Same year?" added Sakura.

"Wow! You two are inseparable!" exclaimed Yamazaki. "Speaking of inseparable – "

Chiharu intervened, blocking Takashi's mouth with her hand, "That's so cool!"

Everyone was happy, congratulating the two of them. It was only Eriol who had a flat smile. Syaoran was the first one to notice. "What's the matter, Hiiragizawa?"

Instead of answering right away, Eriol smiled wickedly, "What? Worrying about me, descendant?"

Growling, Syaoran retorted, "Just spill it out."

That was when his face turned serene. Eriol said in a normal tone, "This morning, I got a message from London." The group leaned in closer to listen. He continued, rather unsure, "This particular university invited me to study there and it's a great opportunity."

There was silence, because that was abroad, and it was London. It was Yamazaki Takashi who spoke up, "Okay, tell me, is that Oxford?!"

Eriol sighed, "Yes…"

After that announcement, the group went frenzied – "HOE!" "WHAT?!" "Wow! That's so cool!"

* * *

 _Just like before…_

Tomoyo was walking ahead of him, lost in her world once more, barely acknowledging the presence of a certain mage tailing after her.

With her every step, the pavement was creating a sound of distinctive, unusual and quite disturbing rhythmic pattern, filling up the unwanted quietness. The setting sun was creating a dramatic effect on her person, emphasizing the lingering sadness around her.

 _Just like before…_

But, it was Hiiragizawa who broke up the uncomfortable silence, "Are you okay, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo halted and turned to him, who halted as well, "Why's everyone asking me that question?" She smiled, "I am fine, thank you." It was a wide grin but Eriol (oh how great he could read out those smiles of hers!) knew it was forced.

Eriol merely shrugged, "You didn't say anything back there, about me going back to London after graduation." He looked straightly at her, serious and focused.

She hadn't said anything, and he was expecting something like... Like what, really? 'Say something, Daidouji-san,' he begged out mentally. Was it bad to ask? For in one word, he would clear everything out. Yes, he would dismiss everything, that grand opportunity, just to remain beside her. 'Ask me…'

But instead, she said, "I think there's nothing to say." _Casual. So casual, it hurt._ "I thought I've already given you my congratulations, haven't I?" _Cruel._

"I mean," he bit his lip. "I – we – promised that we will never depart and – "

"We promised that we will never depart from each other's life." She stepped forward, expressing a comforting smile (though, he couldn't get any comfort from it). "You will call us, right?"

"Yes…"

"…and visit us?"

"Yes."

"So, there's nothing to worry about." She stepped forward once more. Right then she was close, an arm span from him. "There's Sakura and our friends here. I won't feel lonely. Just like what you said, distance is not the measure of true friendship." She lifted her hands and gathered both of his together.

"Daidouji-san…"

"It is a great opportunity, Hiiragizawa-kun. I don't want to hinder you on that one. You deserve it so go and take it." Then, she smiled up at him – and it was genuine. Was it? Close? For the first time, Eriol wasn't so sure anymore. "I am so happy for you."

* * *

Eriol felt empty.

' _She doesn't need me that much.'_

* * *

… _And, I'm so fine_

 _Fading memories, so fine_

 _Strange faces, so fine_

 _Without feeling bad, so fine_

 _So sad, I'm so fine_

* * *

"Tomoyo, dear?" A knock on her door and Daidouji Sonomi in her night gown appeared from the edge.

"Kaa-san?" Tomoyo sat up from her bed. Sonomi just smiled, quietly asking for permission to enter. "Yes, of course," her daughter replied, "Come in."

Sonomi walked across the room and settled on the edge of her daughter's bed, "Is there something wrong? You're a bit low when you came home earlier?" Hearing that question, Tomoyo sighed, exhausted. Sonomi continued anyway, "I was hoping that we can talk. You know, mother and daughter? Just the two of us. I really want to make it up to you for the lost moments."

Tomoyo lifted her head up to look at her mother. She immediately touched her hand, assuring, "Oh, kaa-san. You don't have to make up for something."

"I just want to be your mother." Sonomi covered Tomoyo's hand with hers. "So, what's up? Tell me, dear."

Tomoyo's lips thinned. She bit her lip, hesitating. But the CEO of the Daidouji Toy Company was persistent and stubborn. There was no way she could escape her curiosity. She had no choice but to say something. "I am just…" Tomoyo sighed deeply, surrendering, "…just confused. I really don't know what to do, what to feel, what I am feeling. It is confusing."

"Is this about a special person?" Sonomi's one thin eyebrow arched up.

Tomoyo chose to drop the 'special' word. It sounded odd for her. "A person, yes."

"So…?"

Tomoyo started to fidget, "I really couldn't point how I feel about this person, but whenever I see him, it is just like him, only him, and everything seems to fade out, turns quiet, except – "

"Hey, let me guess," her mother snapped her fingers, "A song right?" Sonomi's eyes were wide in anticipation.

As if something unexplainable was explained, Tomoyo shouted, "Yes!"

Then, realizing they had the same train of thoughts, they yelled out in chorus, "CLOSE TO YOU!" Was that a mother-daughter thing? Was that normal?

Sonomi leaned more to the mattress. She patted Tomoyo's hands and declared, "Wait, I think I know how you feel about this person."

"You do?" Right then, Tomoyo was eager to hear the answer, quite relieved that there was someone (finally!) who could explain that particular confusing thing to her.

Sonomi nodded, "Yes, and I think…" She smirked, "…you hate him."

 _Silence._

"What?" Tomoyo was speechless. For certain, she didn't hate Eriol.

"Hate him. Hatred," her mother crossed her arms together, and pointed out confidently, "That's exactly what I feel about _that_ sensei."

 _Long silence._

Tomoyo couldn't quite determine if she was about to burst out laughing at her mother's naivety or cry because it was finally clear to her.

She was certain: Daidouji Sonomi was in love with Kinomoto Fujitaka. That left her with the fact that she, as well, was _in love_ with Hiiragizawa Eriol.

* * *

Tomoyo cried over that night on her bed.

Kinomoto Sakura wasn't the only fairy in her world. There was also Hiiragizawa Eriol with his longer wand and graceful presence, spreading moon dusts everywhere and making her world a better place.

But now, unlike Sakura the Bubbly Fairy, Hiiragizawa the Graceful Fairy would soon depart, far away from her grasps.

 _And she wasn't fine._

Not at all.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Fine by Jo Hyung Woo & Jang Jae In (2016)

Close to You by Carpenters (1970)


	6. CHAPTER 5: And (End)

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Sorry for the VERY VERY LATE UPDATE! Gomen ne! I was delved into school works. I needed to focus on that for a moment. But now, I have time. FINALLY! Here's a new chapter for SSMDM. The pattern is apparent you see. The first chapter was "Shine", then "Star", "Moon", "Dust", and now "And". It can be interpreted as "End". But, NO, this is not the end, I tell you. There is another chapter coming up, called "Magic" to complete the TITLE of this fanfic as a whole - "Shining Stars, Moon Dusts, and Magic"! Okay, that was long, so... ENJOY! R&R please! **  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: And [End]**

 _He could very well recognize the voice at the end of the receiver – old and weak._

" _Eriol? When will you go home?"_

 _There was guilt. Yes, he respects this man and so he replied, "Soon."_

* * *

The weather was fine. It was sunny and the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom on the way to Tomoeda High and around its premises.

 _Graduation._ Last year, last month, and last day – It was supposed to be the end of their high school days. Ahead was their awaiting future, unknown but certainly bright. Familiar faces would soon depart, leave the stage, leave the light, and would walk on their own. Others would stay, grip tightly, be rooted. They would be tears and cries for happiness, completeness, and success. It would be a one-time moment for them, to celebrate, to congratulate, and bid farewell.

On this one-time moment, others would do it. It seemed like a tradition. She had never imagined herself doing so. But, yes, on this special day, she would.

"Daidouji-san?" She looked up at him. There he was, standing right beside her, wearing his blue uniform for the last time as she was wearing hers as well. There, on his perfect kind face, was his smile again, assuring and comforting. "Let's go."

"Hai," she countered his with her identical smile.

Yes, Dadouji Tomoyo would _finally confess_ to Hiiragizawa Eriol, would plead him to stay and never leave.

* * *

It was a memorable moment for almost all friends and familiar faces were present at the ceremony – Daidouji Sonomi, her bodyguards (agents), Kinomoto Fujitaka, Touya and his _fiancé_ Mizuki Kaho, Tsukishiro Yukito and his _girlfriend_ Akizuki Nakuru, and even Sasaki Rika.

For the first time, after years, the gang was reunited. Seeing their old friend, they shed tears of joy, not minding that the ceremony wasn't starting yet and they were already ruining their look.

Happy. With her long hair framing her face, Sasaki Rika was wearing an honest smile – contented and new, _alone_ and fine. She had a starting life outside Tomoeda, studying again in Osaka.

* * *

" _Where's Minako-san?"_

" _We already broke up."_

 _He smiled and left._

" _Oh, that's why…"_

" _He never spoke about it."_

 _Yamazaki Takashi was an expert on hiding his emotions._

* * *

"Friends, faculty members…"

It was expected seeing the President of the Student Council having his speech before the pulpit. Before the stage was the listening audience.

Eriol was saying those words again – those comforting words that it was okay, yes, it was okay to be separated from your town and friends for the moment. It was okay to take a break, grow, and stand on your own two feet away from the usual persons around you. Though, he assured that, yes –

"…in times of needs, we will be there, just like what true friends should be."

As usual, Hiiragizawa's eyes were gleaming with appreciation and gratefulness. It was a fulfilling chapter indeed, worthy to be thankful for.

Eriol's speech went on. The graduating students started to shed tears. His words were moving.

"…seeing the receiver happy, one way or another, that's enough in return. A smile. A laugh. In the end, it doesn't matter if you have received equally of what you've given…" He paused for a moment to take a deep breathe, to take a second to close his eyes briefly. The moment he opened them up, there was silence. There was that kind of calmness surfacing on his gaze – it was satisfaction. Then, he spoke up, "Giving without expecting something in return, that's what true love means…"

 _Hiiragizawa Eriol was a selfless man._

"I am so happy and grateful for the love you've given me. It was more than enough…" He paused and gave them a general glance, "…I am not worthy."

"What the hell, Eriol-kun?!" Beside the weeping Naoko, Chiharu exclaimed – she was trying to minimize her voice but was failing. She was crying like everybody else in the court. Yamazaki was speechless; needing more tissue for the previous box was already consumed. Syaoran's face was contorted into a frown, although miraculously, he was shedding some tears as well. Sakura, however was doing her crying session on Tomoyo's shoulder. And the heiress, herself…?

Before the pulpit, Eriol concluded his speech with, "Dear friends, thank you and goodbye. Until we meet again."

* * *

For the second time in that ceremony, Tomoyo's pale cheeks were stained with tears. The Graduation song was indeed tearful. All of them cried. It was such a wonderful moment…

"…don't you think, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

 _Eriol_ nodded as his tears fell off from his perfect dark orbs, "Yes."

* * *

After the ceremony, Tomoyo watched the people gather together, congratulating each other. The court remained full.

Behind the premises, along with other girls, while hiding behind the bush, Tomoyo watched Mihara Chiharu confess to Yamazaki Takashi.

" _I like you!"_ The boy was surprised. They had never seen him so shocked and speechless before until then. But, it wasn't a lie. _Chiharu never lies._

Silence.

"I think…"

"You don't have to reply right now! I am just – "

" _I think I like you too, Chiharu-chan."_ This time, they knew it wasn't a lie from Yamazaki-kun. "I always do. Always do."

* * *

 _Their love story was classic._

They had a beautiful fate. It took a girl with a flowery window for Mihara Chiharu to realize and confess her feelings to the boy next door. And, it took heartbreak and a confession for Yamazaki Takashi to realize his feelings towards the girl with a mallet.

They had a beautiful fate. Tomoyo was hoping she would have as well.

Through the remaining thick crowd, she searched for him. 'Where can he possibly go?'

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Anxiety. She hadn't done anything like this before. Never before. Never in her life. She could feel it in her veins, that insecurity – that maybe his feelings had changed and it was too late for her to say it, and that her confession won't be enough for him to stay. Because, who was she anyway? The girl who broke his heart? The girl who disregarded and rejected him?

 _She wasn't worthy._

And, the crowd went thicker.

 _Not worthy._

Finally, she spotted him.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was standing under a tree near the school yard, steady and serene, his back leaning on the rough bark. Beside him was Mizuki Kaho. They were seemingly having a conversation.

As if automatic, even though it was rude, Tomoyo hid behind another tree and eavesdropped.

"You are someone who will not let a school define you. You can stay here, if you want. You don't have to go abroad just to study there."

"Yes."

Casual. So casual. After all those years, they had reached that kind of relationship – it seemed like Mizuki-sensei was the closest friend. _Tomodachi._

"Then, why?"

They allowed silence to rule over, and then he solemnly replied, "Uncle needs me." One answer, and it was sufficient. There was something in Eriol's tone saying that it was a matter of life and death – something that Tomoyo didn't know _yet_ – and something that Mizuki-sensei knew. _Tomodachi_. The closest friend – closer than her.

"I see." There was silence, and Mizuki-sensei continued, "Why didn't you tell _her_ the reason?"

 _Her._ Tomoyo gulped. Was it bad to expect that she was the girl they were talking about?

Eriol released an empty laugh. "I was expecting her to ask me to stay, but she didn't." There was pain in there. It was obvious, although the evidence of him moving-on was apparent as well.

"So, what if she did?" A shrug. Eriol didn't reply. There was another smile coming from Mizuki-sensei. "You'll stay."

Eriol looked up and gaze at the sky through the crown of the tree. He said, "I am quite thankful she didn't. This is ought to happen."

There was a moment of silence again, until Mizuki-sensei uttered in a wishful manner, "You'll be happy someday."

"I am happy." Eriol closed his eyes. Definite. He wasn't lying, Tomoyo could tell.

"You said so."

"Congratulations..."

* * *

"… _to your upcoming wedding, Kaho."_

* * *

It was passed half an hour when Tomoyo found herself sitting on the school backyard alone and staring at her shoes.

She couldn't say it. Why? Again, she felt that – the feeling of wanting to speak but _couldn't_ , because she _shouldn't_ , that if she would say a thing, she would hinder Eriol on doing something he ought and needed to do.

"…what to do?" The gentle spring wind passed, blowing her short tresses. Tomoyo felt empty. She was empty – stuck and couldn't move.

"Save me."

"What the – !" The heiress almost jumped up from her position. Eriol suddenly appeared and swiftly sat beside her, like he always does – confident and relaxed. Oh, the typical Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"Save me, Daidouji-san. They won't pester me if there's a strong fine lady with me," he showed his puppy-like eyes, begging for her to agree. And, he didn't know what kind of effect he was causing to her. How it was painful to see him so casual, while she was so confused and was coming to her _breaking point_. She was in the middle of thinking, and he being there beside her was definitely not helping her.

Tomoyo needed to wear her all-is-fine face though, and so she did. She managed to say without stuttering, as professional as she was, "Save you from what?"

In the background, somewhere inside the school, screams and calls of girls were clear and loud. "Girls…" Eriol paused as if rethinking, "...and boys. They all want my button." He showed a white button on his palm. "I almost lost it. I am thankful I did salvage it back."

Oh, the button graduation tradition. Giving the shirt button near the chest means giving away one's heart to someone. Keeping it means possessing the heart of the owner. Some use it as a confession tool. Some use it as a remembrance.

It doesn't make sense to the heiress. She wasn't a fan of that kind of belief – _never_. Just like how she was never a fan of confessing her feelings, mostly in graduation, of all events. 'Look at the state you've put yourself into for nearly confessing. _Confused and hurt_ ,' she scolded herself mentally. And then she uttered, rather bitterly, "Stupid tradition. Let them take it if they want it."

Eriol's perfect brows knitted, "No, I can't. It is supposed to be given not to be taken away."

Tomoyo just scoffed, and turned away to look at the uninteresting view of the school backyard. Okay. It was clear she wasn't maintaining her usual poise. But, how could she?

"Daidouji-san…" Eriol called for her to look at him again. For a reason, she didn't want to answer. She couldn't bear seeing him at the moment. The worst, she couldn't tell him why.

And then, suddenly, he gently called, "Tomoyo…" _Her name_. He called her with her name, for the second time, and it felt like heaven.

Tomoyo slowly turned to him, for who wouldn't be lured by his voice? And, that was her name, for goodness sake!

She looked at him, and he was greeted by his mesmerizing soft stare. He was smiling, peaceful and calm. _Comforting._ And, Tomoyo was simply stunned.

"I…" he reached out for her hand. She let him and their hands touched. He held hers. "I want – "

"TOMOYO!" Sonomi's loud voice echoed around the school premises. She sounded so impatient to see her 'long-lost' daughter. "TOMOYO! Where in Tomeoda are you?! WE NEED TO GO!"

Eriol was stuck on whether he should continue or not. It was clear that the mood was already broken. And so, Tomoyo pulled her hand out of his grasp and stood up. She called, rather responded, "KAA-SAN!"

"Tomoyo?"

"Backyard, kaa-san."

After a minute or so, Daidouji Sonomi finally found them.

* * *

On the way to the limousine, with just the two of them and their bodyguards, her mother asked, "Was he the guy you were saying you hate?"

It was Sonomi's first time seeing the mage, her first time talk to him even for a short while. Although Eriol was already back and forth inside the Daidouji Mansion, they never had an actual encounter and conversation. It was always when she was away, and outside Japan.

 _The guy she hates._ Haha. Tomoyo wanted to laugh at the irony but she couldn't bring herself to. She nodded simply.

"I knew it!" Sonomi clapped, "He has the same vibe as that sensei. Too much, it seems like they are the same."

There, Tomoyo fully laughed. Her mother didn't know how very true her words were.

* * *

It was a fine day.

Daidouji Tomoyo was ready to say it.

 _Goodbye._

* * *

"YUKI-CHAN!"

Akizuki-san's high-pitched voice echoed inside the airport. She was hopping up and down; crying (screaming) and announcing that she would dearly miss her boyfriend; exclaiming how their relationship were starting so dramatically, it was getting more dramatic than Romeo and Juliet –

"Romeo and Juliet died in the end." Akizuki stopped and turned to the irritated Touya, who was trying to block his ears from the noise.

"Nande?"

"Romeo and Juliet died – "

"Oh, I know that! But ours is more dramatic."

"I am just saying that – "

"Time," Mizuki entered, wearing her usual smile. "You have more time compared to them. That makes love more dramatic…"

* * *

" _To spend countless days is not easy. Spending it with you seems like not a very bad idea at all. Akizuki-san, would you stay?"_

* * *

Recalling that one afternoon, Nakuru smiled widely at the teacher and agreed, "You got it."

Eriol, on the other hand, was saying his goodbyes to his close friends – who were unceasingly crying before him, leaving him to say "It's okay, I'll be back anyway" over and over again.

Syaoran, who was composed, raised his arm and offered Eriol a man-to-man handshake. "Hiiragizawa-san," he called in a serious tone.

Responding, Eriol straightened his posture, "Li." He took the offer and they shook hands. In silence, they made a deal. In silence, they agreed. No more words needed. They knew who and what to look after.

The rest of the gang gave Eriol tight hugs. Sakura (the oh-so-sweet Sakura), however, gave him a cherishing message, plus an eternal reminder of taking care of himself always. After that, Eriol had to go to Tomoyo, who was standing normally with the usual Daidouji smile plastered on her face, beside the crying gang. It was time for him to say his own goodbye.

Now face to face, they both smiled. _In unison_. They both knew it – those endless gratitude and appreciation, and of course, that dearly "I will miss you" and "I will miss you too." They both knew those usual but sad words. Still…

"I'm speechless," Eriol laughed. He shook his head and expressed a face as if he was surprised for the first time. "I am really speechless here."

"Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Hear," Eriol took her hands with his, casually. Inside, Tomoyo was surprised. She couldn't get herself use to those gestures of his – no, not on that moment wherein he was saying goodbye.

The mage took a single deep breathe, collecting his thoughts together while Tomoyo waited – her heart was beating against her chest. Then, he started, "I've never thought that I would have a reliable company and a dear close friend like you, Daidouji-san. You know me, I don't usually say these words – and mean it deeply. But this time, I do. I do mean these."

Tomoyo laughed shortly, "You speak as if this' the end, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"No, this' not the end, I tell you. I am merely saying how surprised I am realizing how unexpected it is that you are now my ' _closest friend_ '."

Hearing the last word, the heiress was caught off guard. She? The closest? And there she was, thinking she wasn't that close enough for her to be the "closest". Wasn't it Mizuki-sensei? She almost let her mouth hang open to her surprise; although, she didn't the least. Nevertheless, Eriol noticed and he chuckled. "Oh, you didn't know." Shrugging, he added, "You know my secret. You know why."

On this, Tomoyo's brows met. She asked, "What secret?"

Eriol only smiled at that, giving her time to think about the words he had said, and guess out which among them was his deepest secret.

Was it him being a magician? Being Clow? But those were also known by Sakura and Syaoran. Personal matters? Weren't they known by his guardians? What –

* * *

" _You have a beautiful smile, Hiiragizawa-kun. You always smile. Why?"_

" _I was smiling at my father's burial."_

* * *

Tomoyo remembered that special afternoon with teas and cookies, greens and butterflies. With his eyes, he told her the answer, _'…To give strength, Daidouji-san. To give strength.'_

Yes, of course – that rule and conclusion. _Hiiragizawa Eriol always smiles as if it was the cure for everything – although he knew it wasn't always enough._

Realizing this, Tomoyo's eyes widened. She asked, "That… was your secret?"

As if they had connected minds, even though her statement was in general terms, Eriol nodded, "Yes, Tomoyo. Yes." _First name basis. Again._

Tomoyo ignored it and tried to reason, "But – "

"You understand me, Daidouji-san." Okay, back to the surname basis. "While the rest thinks I'm complex, for you, I am just THE typical Hiiragizawa-kun."

Tomoyo slightly chuckled at the word – Yes, for her he was typical. The typical Graceful Fairy Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"See? You always know what I mean." Tomoyo nodded. "You always understand and that's why I am so grateful." His tone turned deeply serious and so, she had to turn up and look into his eyes again. He expressed an impish smile, "I'm sorry for nearly breaking our friendship, Daidouji-san."

"Hiira – " For the second time, he put something into her hand and covered it with his for a moment. "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I'll come back, Daidouji-san. I'll come back." With that, he released her hands and waved at the rest of the gang, "See you again, guys! Goodbye for now." Sakura and the rest waved back at him. Then, with Nakuru and their baggage, they walked away – still waving – towards the departure area.

And Tomoyo, she was stuck with her own forced smile, shaking because she couldn't bear hearing the word "sayonara" from him. And, yes, he was leaving towards London, his hometown. And, even though he would come back, it would be on rare occasions only (for certain). Calling oversea would not be enough. He would no longer be with her by her side all the time. Yes, it would _never_ be the same anymore.

The gang turned to talk over things, saying how much they would miss the mage. However, Mizuki-sensei stood beside Tomoyo. "He was waiting for you to say it," she said calmly. "You could have asked him to stay. Why didn't you?"

At that, Tomoyo looked at the polished white floor of the airport, gazing but not really looking. "Because he's right. I understand…"

* * *

" _I was smiling at my father's burial."_

'… _To give strength, Daidouji-san. To give strength.'_

" _Uncle needs me." Right there, under the shed of the tree, his eyes screamed out the words, 'I have to go. He needs me. He's the only one I left.'_

* * *

"I don't want to hinder him from being the typical Eriol that I know. He needs to be Eriol." …to smile as if it was the cure for everything, to give strength to his loved ones. Yes, she understood. She completely understood.

Tomoyo lifted her right hand, the one he had put something onto. Opening it up, she saw…

 _His school shirt button._

Then and there, she cried. For the first time in her life, _before the public_ , Daidouji Tomoyo cried _loudly_.

* * *

 _I'm not so fine_

 _Can we turn things back?_

 _My heart aches but it's too late_

 _I looked into your eyes for the last time_

 _I turned around_

 _After saying thank you, we were over_

 _Fine._

* * *

" _When you love someone, it goes back to you. True, just like how magic works."_

" _Do you believe in magic, Daidouji-san?"_

" _Well, do you, Hiiragizawa-kun?"_

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Fine by Jo Hyung Woo & Jang Jae In (2016)

Hour Time by Hey! Say! JUMP (2017)


	7. CHAPTER 6: Magic

**AUTHOR's NOTE:** Sorry for the very very very late update. It took me more than a year to update this story... and to end this. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: Magic**

 _Ten months after his departure from Tomoeda._

London.

"You're worried."

At the sound of the raspy and weak voice, Eriol's eyes turned from his phone and looked at the bed-ridden man at the left side of the room. He smiled and never spoke a word, since he was worried indeed, and a word to falsify it wasn't right (his uncle would know) and a word to confirm it wasn't necessary.

There was guilt in his uncle's eyes and Eriol could see it. His old lips trembled. He was about to say something. Eriol knew the upcoming words. He anticipated and talked beforehand, "You need me, uncle." As if to justify, he added, "I need you. Please, don't say such words anymore."

A laugh. "I haven't yet said a word."

"They are already in your mind, and I am pretty much against the idea. No, uncle, I won't come back." After a pause, he added, "No, not yet."

He turned to his phone again and reread the content of the e-mail. From Li Syaoran – "Why can't you just return to Tomoeda and stay? You're being missed." Eriol smiled a bit. With one swift motion, he shut the screen and put the device inside his pocket. He casted another comforting and caring smile towards his uncle, "You need another set of records. Would you mind if I buy you music?" This was their connection – music.

"Yes, of course, I won't. You know my taste."

"Right."

And then, he left – opening the doors, carrying an umbrella with him. _Pluck._ Typical weather. It was raining.

* * *

" _I won't leave, Uncle. I'll stay."_

* * *

Some people are ought to leave.

Some things are ought to change…

…and fade…

…and be forgotten.

* * *

 _7 YEARS AFTER._

Spring. Pink petals rained down over Tomoeda High. The sun was at its peak. Holiday. It was quiet. The grounds were empty and so were the rooms. It was a beautiful day, and it felt quite… nostalgic.

One step and then another. For the first time in so many years, Tomoyo found herself stepping on the grounds of Tomoeda High. Seven years seemed so long, and yet… it seemed just yesterday. The memories were still fresh, as if it was just yesterday when she said her goodbyes to move on and have a life elsewhere and to start her career, just like what Sakura did, and just like what others did.

It was around the time when the others had decided to take their own paths, when Sakura and Syaoran had decided theirs as well. They both moved to Hong Kong and became the keeper of the cards along with the Li Clan. Yukito-san, being the alter ego of Yue, stayed beside his master, as well as Kero-chan. However, Touya started his own family and stayed in Japan. Kinomoto Fujitaka – no, otto-san – had miraculously became her stepdad, making Sakura her stepsister. And… it was quite bizarre for Tomoyo, but she was truly happy about it.

Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-san went to the upper parts of Japan and started their own business together. Naoko, on the other hand, started being a writer with her once-senpai-now-fiancé in Osaka. Along with her was Rika-chan who started her own bakeshop around the same prefecture.

Every one of them moved on, and that was why she did as well – packed her bags and settled in Tokyo, where she started her own firm. She became successful ever since, as expected to a Daidouji. She remembered what one genius had once said to her – _"…We will be separated for certain, in some ways. But, it doesn't mean we are no longer connected. If one needs his or her friends, they will come and aid. That's also a form of true friendship."_

She knew. She believes. Although they were all far from each other, they were still close, and for that she was grateful.

"Oh, Daidouji-san… You're here!"

Tomoyo was slightly startled, hearing her name. Oh right – she was back in Tomoeda for a reason. She casted a smile to the principal and greeted her close to the entrance of the lobby, "Good day, ma'am…"

* * *

"It has been years, hasn't it?" said the principal, as she walked Tomoyo towards the door.

Tomoyo stepped out of the office. She replied, "Yes. It seemed like yesterday."

The principal laughed and continued talking, "I was relieved when you volunteered to make this project and won the bid. There were two or three firms that offered their bids, but I guess fate has favored you because you studied here, and I know you cherish this place so much."

"I am so glad mine was chosen, ma'am. Yes, I cherish this place. Renovating this, where I have been taught, is an honor. I will do my best." Tomoyo bowed with utmost respect.

"Thank you." The principal returned the bow. Then, she smiled, "You might want to look around."

"I would like to. Thank you."

* * *

Nothing much had changed. Their classroom, the school yard, the court, the student council office, the rooftop, were all the same. Looking at these places reminds her of the good old days, when they were all gathered up, laughing, and talking, and her (and him) observing.

Taking a turn, Tomoyo caught sight of a small room. She walked towards it and decided to open the door. There sat, in the middle of the room, the piano. The music room – where it all started.

She could still remember it clearly – the darkened room with only the afternoon sun sipping through the wide glass windows, the black and white keys, his slender fingers working over it, his serene face, his indigo eyes, and the music which she was quite familiar with.

" _Happy birthday, Daidouji-san."_

Tomoyo smiled at the memory. It has been more than ten years since then, when Hiiragizawa Eriol became a close good friend to her. Speaking of the genius mage – "I wonder what he's up to now," Tomoyo sighed.

After Hiiragizawa departed from Japan, the two had been keeping in touch with each other, had exchanged 'hi', 'hello', 'good morning', and 'good night' almost every day. He became as successful as she was, built his own Architectural firm in London, just like what she did in Japan. Both were focused on their careers. Still, they kept in touch. That was until… 'everyday' turned to 'every week', then three times a 'month', then 'once a month'…

Maybe it was because they were both living in different places, time zones, and both have their own lives. Maybe that's how it really works, and that it's natural – that two people would naturally and slowly drift apart, considering the distance, and she would have to accept that, like with Sakura and others, she didn't have to know their whereabouts daily.

But, why was it when it comes to Hiiragizawa, losing connection and not-knowing seemed so sad? She didn't want that to happen to them. But, sadly, they did. Hiiragizawa had already missed four months. She had already e-mailed him three times and yet, she couldn't reach him. She only got one confirmation from Sakura – his magic was still intact, which means, he was pretty much alive and fine – just out of the radar. It was bad he wasn't really into social media, leaving her with nothing but his last e-mail.

It had been seven years already – "Maybe it was time to really drift apart." Because, the truth was, unlike what he promised, ever since he landed and lived in London, he never once visited Japan.

Once, Tomoyo tried to visit him and surprise him when she had a business trip two years ago, but unfortunately, he wasn't there, left Europe for the meantime, and was said to have gone to States.

"I miss him."

It frightens her. She might have lost him already. Gone... forever. He might not be feeling the same way again, because yes - she was the one who rejected him, and she had no rights to ask for his heart in return. No, not anymore. What scared her the most was, she might not be able to say what she really felt, that despite the distance and the years, she still feels the same.

Regrets. How bitter...

Taking one last glance to the music room, Tomoyo sighed once more and closed the door.

* * *

Tomoyo decided to walk and look around Tomoeda. Cherry blossom trees were all over the town. It was serene. It was beautiful. It was nostalgic.

Deep amethyst eyes, pale white skin, and silky dark locks. Incredibly smart and professional. Tomoyo had grown to a beautiful and well-respected woman.

One fine lady walking on a fine day. _Click. Click. Click_ – her heels on the pavement. Her beige coat over her. Her skirt swaying, following her slow movement. One hand on her bag, while the other was free. Her dark long locks falling behind, half gathered with one floral clip.

Tomoyo stopped on her tracks as she spotted the Penguin Park. It remained the way it was when she last saw it. Same structures. Same trees. Some had grown a bit. Some had withered, barely surviving. But still there, nonetheless. She smiled. Again, there were too many memories, and she was happy remembering them.

Looking around, she noticed there was no one in the area, except her and a man sitting on one swing. It was almost empty. She took one glance at the area, and then, she decided to leave.

One step.

Two steps.

Another one…

…and another.

 _Stop._

She turned around and took a second look. _Heavens!_ The one sitting on one swing was none other than _Hiiragizawa Eriol._

* * *

"Hiiragizawa-kun?!"

Plastered on his face was his wide honest smile. "Daidouji-san."

 _Dreamlike._

* * *

'Miracle? Magic?' It was too surreal to believe. Just an hour ago, she was thinking about this certain mage, and then suddenly, she spotted him sitting freely at the park, under the shade of the old trees.

She found herself sitting along with him, taking the other swing just like before, seven years ago.

 _The afternoon was as still as it was._

Tomoyo couldn't help but look at him. He had grown and had changed physically, but not that much. She could still see the old Hiiragizawa-kun she had in mind years ago. Same silky midnight locks, deep indigo eyes, spectacles, slim figure, confident posture – same old Hiiragizawa Eriol, only tall and matured.

"Am I that really missed for you to look at me like that?"

 _Same humor._

With that, Tomoyo's face contorted. "Seven years without any reappearance, Hiiragizawa-kun? Really? You deserve more than an odd look." She folded her arms together and gave him one raised eyebrow.

Hiiragizawa angled his head and gave her a short smile. "I see. An apology isn't enough here, but," he gave her an honest look, "I am sorry."

Hearing that, Tomoyo's eyes softened. Her face turned blank. She wanted to say more, but surprisingly, she couldn't bring herself to. Surprisingly, seeing him in person was enough. 'I miss you,' she mentally noted, but couldn't speak the words out loud.

Hiiragizawa silently waited for her to say something. Oddly, Tomoyo remained silent, and turned to look at her surroundings instead, hands on the swing.

The park remained silent.

It took Tomoyo five minutes to speak up and break the silence. "You returned without even noticing us that you would."

"Actually, I was planning to surprise you all but you spotted me here first."

Without looking at him, she asked, "Then, what brought you here?"

"…'Just wanted to look, wondering what has become of this place. Nothing much has changed." Tomoyo turned to him, bearing a flat expression. It wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. Hiiragizawa chuckled a bit. Then, he looked up to the sky…

 _The wind blew and passed them. The surrounding trees rustled. Petals flew up, circled through the air, and swept the floor._

"When it's time to go back, you will go back."

It wasn't enough. He knew that it wasn't exactly an answer, and she didn't deserve such a shallow and general response from him. Still, he knew that she understood – as always. She was indeed the same Daidouji Tomoyo, that one friend who always understands… no matter how complex he turns into.

Indeed, Tomoyo knew. Hiiragizawa had finally returned. That means, his reasons for leaving Tomoeda had ended as well. It was over. And with that, she had figured out the reasons – his disappearance for the past few months. He must have struggled for a long time – his family, and what was left of it.

Again, Tomoyo turned to him, eyes softening, looking into his, "Condolence." _– for your uncle._

"Thank you." Then he added, looking back at her. "You know my reasons."

"I always do." He gave a look saying – _I knew it._ Then, he gave her another softened gaze for another unspoken gratitude – _Thank you for not mentioning anything._

Tomoyo was certain, there were many reasons behind why he didn't mention a thing. One thing was, whenever he's in pain, troubled, and mourning, he always hides away. He was complex, scared to show his weakness to anyone. He was difficult to deal with. Yet for her, Hiiragizawa was typical, very typical. They were the same, and so she understood those silent messages of "I don't want to burden you with my troubles", "I don't want to make you worry", and "let me handle this on my own". He needed to be Eriol for that reason. She had to set him free and let him be.

That was why she kept silent. That was why she… _waited_.

She smiled. He smiled. There was another silence, though they remained looking at each other. Seven years had passed, and still… they stayed the same. It was warm. It was comfortable. _It felt like home._

Hiiragizawa leaned back, changing the subject, "Anyways, Congratulations. You won the bid." Tomoyo was puzzled. He explained further, "I also studied here. I also wanted to work on the project and so, we joined the bid. But, as you see, we didn't win." He laughed, "You did. Congratulations."

Tomoyo was puzzled more, "But how? They were looking for local firms."

Hiiragizawa's Cheshire Cat's smile surfaced. "I built another base here in Japan… just recently. From now on, I will work here." He laughed. "And now we're back competing with each other." His eyes glistened, excitement was obvious.

Somehow, Tomoyo was left speechless, though she felt uplifted. After a moment, she managed to ask, "You'll stay…?"

"Yes." He nodded and gave her an 'isn't-it-obvious' look. "This is home." He took a moment to look around them. With serene voice, he added, "It always is."

After a moment or so, Hiiragizawa checked his watch. "I have to go, or Ruby Moon will tear up the mansion." There, he stood up and turned to her, smiling sincerely, "Would you like to come?"

Tomoyo was still speechless – though remained composed on the outside. She just nodded back and slowly stood up. With lack of verbal response, Hiiragizawa turned to leave, knowing that she would follow.

One step, and another. Hiiragizawa was walking out of the park. For the second time, a strong wind blew past them. Along with it were soft pink petals, raining down the area… dancing… swirling…

Tomoyo remained standing on her spot, carefully watching his every move, remembering every detail – because, finally, Hiiragizawa Eriol was there to stay. With them. With _her_.

Silence.

" _Eriol…"_ Tomoyo called.

 _Stop._ For the first time, she called him by his first name. Eriol turned to her. Eyes wide open.

Grateful. Tomoyo was smiling. Her eyes were screaming her heart out. Grateful, indeed. "I'm really happy…" One step, she advanced towards him. She took a few more, "…you're here." Tears fell from her glistening pools. She was just a meter.

Eriol was glued standing on where he was, waiting… surprised – because it was his first name she called, and he knew what that means, he knew what those eyes mean.

Tomoyo raised her arms, and then slowly, hugged him in the middle. Arms around his waist. Face on his broad chest. She closed her eyes, feeling his warmth after a long time. It felt like _home._ Longing. Finally, the waiting was over…

"Thank you for coming back."

 _The wind blew and passed through._

 _Pink petals rained down._

 _Two figures in the middle of the park._

 _'Do you still feel the same?'_

.

.

.

Eriol raised his arms and returned the hug. Tightly. Head settled beside hers. Eyes closed…

"Thank you for waiting for me… _Tomoyo."_

* * *

" _When you love someone, it goes back to you. True, just like how magic works."_

" _Do you believe in magic, Daidouji-san?"_

" _Well, do you, Hiiragizawa-kun?"_

 _._

 _._

" _I do."_

* * *

 **OWARI.**

 **NOTES:**

Thank you for reading this story. It took me a year to finish this. Thank you again. 'Just want to say that I have one side story I want to write here ~ it's Nakuru and Yukito's story. If you're interested, you can look forward to it. That's all and as always... Have a very nice day, minna-san!


End file.
